Its Always Sunny In Highschool
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: The Gang as teens and in their Junior Year of Highschool. Erin Burke MY IASIP OC. NOT A SELF INSERT . Heavy OC x Cannon & Cannon x Cannon. Rated M for Mature Content such as language, sexual situations, drinking and the like. This might not be a fic for you. Also warned: The gang being themselves.
1. The Gang

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon**  
**

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter One:** The Gang

High school was not for the faint of heart, especially not when it came to Saint Joe's High school. It was early in the morning and everyone was arriving to school whether by walking, bus, car or otherwise. Middle school put behind them but the peer pressure and social status's remained and did not falter. Everyone knew their place and knew it very well. Muffled yawns, shuffling of books from lockers, mutters and cussing about homework drifted through the hallways. Ingrid Nelson and Dee Reynolds were standing outside by the front steps people watching as the popular kids arrived to school. The two girls had gotten the nicknames "The Aluminum Monster" and "Fatty Magoo" due to Dee having a break brace and Ingrid being over weight but this didn't stop the girls from spending every day talking about becoming famous and such. Dee's twin brother Dennis was hanging out with Bill and Maureen Ponderosa but Dennis had an ego and despite not being as cool as he claimed, Dennis was still more popular than her or any of their friends.

"Its too bad your brother won't introduce you to any of his friends", Ingrid said as the two girls headed inside a moment later.

"You know what, I don't need my brother. He's asshole. I can find myself a decent guy all by myself", Dee told her, making a face. Like she needed her brother or anyone to help her find a boyfriend. Well, she had broken up with Brad Fisher last year due to him having acne. And Dee just glared down the hallway at Brad flirting with several cheerleaders because his face had cleared up over the summer. _"God damn it!"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Charlie Kelly sat on a bench just outside the cafeteria. He was doodling in his notebook, trying to convey innocence as though he hadn't spent all morning huffing super glue after waking up that morning. Which was true. He had. Next to him sat a redheaded girl who was nursing menstrual cramps by drinking hot chocolate from a travel coffee mug. She was pretty too. Blue eyes, fair skin. Today she was wearing knee socks, a plaid skirt, flats and a black hoody, that was pulled up slightly over her head. She hadn't brushed her hair at all that morning. The sweatshirt was a bit baggy for her to start with. Her fingers were barely visible within the sleeves.

"Erin are you sure you don't wanna go to the nurse's office? I think she has stuff for that kind of thing", Charlie pointed out.

"Nah. I'm fine", Erin Burke waved her hand, "I took some pain killers this morning". Though she made a face, looking as though she were in pain still.

A second later a pair of twin brothers with acne and eczema came around the corner from the opposite direction. They slowed their pace as they just neared the bench the other two were sitting on. They and Charlie nodded in greeting. Charlie was mostly trying to keep his head down because he was high and he didn't want to make it painfully obvious. Erin, however, smiled at the two brothers. She got up from her seat, hands clutching her travel mug, messenger bag swinging against her side.

"Ryyaannn", She said smiling, pulling a puppy eyed look, whispering into his ear without hesitation.

Charlie glanced up and saw Erin getting onto Ryan McPoyle's back. She had handed her travel mug to his twin, Liam, who didn't even bat an eyelash at this. Ryan was grinning a little too happily about this and handed his backpack to his brother to carry. Liam didn't seem to mind and the two brothers walked away, Erin getting a free ride to class without having to walk in complete agony from her cramps. Charlie just shook his head, laughing to himself. The McPoyle twins were Erin's best friends and despite being attractive, she was odd. She didn't go after good looking guys nor showed interest in wanting to have sex with any of them. In fact the two brothers seemed to like to hold it over others heads that she paid more attention to them than any other person she knew. Especially Dennis. Charlie had learned, through his best friend Mac (well Ronald "Ronnie the Rat" McDonald but he had stopped using that name last year and decided to spawn the "Mac persona" instead), that Dennis, despite dating Maureen, secretly liked Erin and wanted to bang her.

Mac found Charlie just before the bell rang, "Hey I just saw Erin with the McPoyles", he said, thumbing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's got some woman problem, bleeding you know", Charlie shrugged, "Ryan's carrying her to class so she doesn't have to walk".

Mac nodded and the two headed to class. On their way, they ran into Dennis. Now, despite the fact Dennis claimed to be their friend, he was pretty clear he didn't want to socialize with them because they were beneath him. But this only happened in school. Outside of school it was him, Mac, Charlie and Schmitty. They were "The Gang". But Dennis wasn't fooling anyone. Mac and Charlie might as well have been his only friends. He had a habit of going around and calling himself a "gold god" and claiming all of the popular kids were his subjects and minions. Dennis was a narcissist and was delusional but he thought very highly of himself.

"Hey Dennis", Charlie smiled at his friend, always looking for approval from Dennis anyway possible.

"Yeah, hey", Dennis nodded quickly and then looked at Mac, "I have finally decided I am sick and tired of Maureen Ponderosa. We had a good run, some laughs, some good times banging but she's going to ruin my plans to ask Erin to the Sadihawkins dance next Friday and to be honest, Maureen, she just isn't doing it for me", he shook his head.

"Uh dude, girls ask guys to that dance", Mac informed him, "I know because when we were in eighth grade, Charlie and I never got asked".

"Look, I don't care what happened three years ago. Erin Burke will say yes. She might have not said yes the last few years but I think this year...this year will be the one. I can feel it", Dennis informed them.

He walked away once some of the cooler kids came into view and Dennis pretended to know Mac or Charlie. The latter just looked at each other.

"He does know she has no idea he exists right?" Charlie asked Mac, "I mean she's friends with Sweet Dee and knows who he is but I don't think...I don't think she cares about guys who are popular. I'm just throwing that out there. Nothing against Dennis but Erin hangs out with our crowd and is kinda-"

"Lets not mesh words here Charlie. She's practically banged both the McPoyles and probably has secret love threesomes with them", Mac replied, not caring to step lightly on the subject.

Charlie tilted his head, not looking directly at Mac and made a face, "Yeahhh I really don't think Erin will ask Dennis and dude", he sighed, shaking his head rather violently back and forth, getting rid of any images he might have just gotten, "I really don't need the images of Erin feeling up Liam and Ryan's dicks and them doing anything weird with her", he groaned loudly as though he wanted to scream. That was it. He was going to hide under the bleachers during lunch and huff paint until he had gotten rid of all images out of his head. Erin was practically family as far as Charlie was concerned. He had actually loved her secretly once but she had introduced her friend (her friend's name escaped him completely but everyone called her "The Waitress" because she worked part time at the coffee shop in town on weekends) to him two years ago and Charlie had been smitten with the blond girl ever since. The Waitress disliked Charlie and wanted nothing to do with him. But everyone besides Charlie noticed this.

"So who do you think is going to ask you?" Charlie asked, coming back to reality after a second or so.

"Dunno, but I hope she's hot", Mac answered.

Charlie kept it to himself but he hoped maybe Erin could talk to the Waitress for him and put in a good word and then she would ask him to the dance and they could start dating and be happy together but only in Charlie's head was there any chance of a happy ending. In reality, his chances of her asking him were very, very, very, very x10 slim. In fact, it was never going to happen.

* * *

Dee was having the opposite luck as Charlie. Although it wasn't a guy she wanted to gain attention towards but a guy giving her attention that she didn't want. Matthew Mara (Rickety Cricket) waved at her as she came into homeroom. Dee just rolled her eyes but smiled in a fake way before sitting several, several seats away from him. The poor bastard was in love with her but Dee didn't return his feelings in any way.

* * *

Charlie and Mac entered their homeroom just down the hallway and saw Erin sitting with Ryan and Liam in the back. Charlie and Mac joined them, taking the seats just in front of them. The blond haired waitress came into the class room and Charlie watched as she and two other unknown girls sat on the other side of the room, all three girls looking hung over.

* * *

Dennis didn't normally talk to his sister but spotted her as he came into the class room and sat down in front of her, turning around regarding her as he had Charlie and Mac. Dee had a book open in front of her and gave her brother a rather _'what do you want dick head?'_ look.

"Tell Erin, when you see her, to come meet me by the bleachers today at lunch", Dennis said.

"Tell her yourself", Dee spat back, wrinkling her nose.

"Dee, this is important. I need to demonstrate my value to her so I can win her over and we get married and be happily and rich and perfect together", Dennis replied in a rather obsessed fashion.

"Calm the fuck down. Jeez", Dee muttered, looking disgusted, "Alright, I will mention that you are a sweet guy and are very handsome", she mentioned this quickly and looking irritated.

"Good", Dennis nodded calmly and then got up from his seat and went to sit elsewhere.

* * *

"Charlie stop staring", Erin told him, though snickering.

Charlie had been staring at the back of the Waitress's head for the past fifteen minutes. Homeroom was basically like study hall. You could do what you wanted as long as you were doing something productive. Charlie looked at her.

"I was not staring", Charlie lied, "I am just...just casually observing".

He kind of wanted to tell her to stop humping Liam's lap in turn for telling him to stop staring at the other female. Erin had gotten up from her seat and had found it more comfortable sitting in Liam's lap while he talked to his brother. Liam's hand rather dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. Charlie looked away before anyone noticed that he was staring and the fact she was close to getting a hand job right out in the open. Erin didn't seem to care.

"That is so gross", Mac muttered to Charlie in a mouthing whisper.

Mac didn't mind Erin in the least since she hung out with them but he found her so odd just being casual with the two brothers. Ryan and Liam smelled like milk and god knew what else. They were strange and gross and Mac didn't like how weird they were. And how they had gotten an attractive girl to hang out with them and do shit with them was beyond Mac's mental stability. Charlie ignored the weirdness and shrugged it off. He just continued to stare at his crush from across the room once more.


	2. The Diss

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Two:** The Diss

Dee sighed, agitated. She didn't want to fake that her brother was a nice person just so he could win over a girl who clearly wanted nothing to do with him. The six hadn't officially met until Freshmen year of high school but Mac and Dennis had sort of become friends in the eighth grade and he had told Dee that Dennis had fallen for his and Charlie's friend, Erin Burke. The Burke's, like her and Dennis's family, were wealthy. Dee had just thought that Dennis only liked Erin because she was well off like himself. This hadn't been true, well at least not just part of it anyway. Dennis was obsessed with the poor girl. Erin was one of those unattainable girls. Not because she had guys falling all over her or she was popular. She was just out of Dennis's league altogether. She was attractive to the eye but she didn't flaunt it constantly. She was like one of those independent heroines in movies who needed no man to save them. She hung out with the McPoyles and Charlie and didn't care for the social light that most girls, like Dee, begged and strived for. Unfortunately Dennis hated his sister because Dee had the one perk he didn't, she and Erin were friends. Though Dennis saw this as an upside and very useful. Dee just wished he'd leave the girl in peace.

Dee found Erin at her locker, for once not surrounded by the group she hung out with. Dee thought of herself very highly and saw guys like Rickety Cricket and the McPoyles as beneath her and wished Erin would some day do the same but Erin's mind worked differently. She wasn't shallow or selfish. But she wasn't insecure either. She was the optimistic, no-nonsense, carefree, 'I do as I please, when I want' kind of girl. She saw reality as it was, she took from it what she wanted and didn't care about what the day brought. She made her own way. Dee kind of wished she could be like her friend but considering if the rumors were true, Dee was just glad to be herself.

"Hey Sweet Dee", Erin smiled at her, "What's going on?"

Dee smiled, pretending to be casual, "Uh nothin' much. Just uh heading to lunch", she felt stupid for doing this and she really didn't want to, "Hey, you remember my brother right? Well uh he wanted you to meet him at the bleachers for lunch".

"Oh?" Erin quirked an eyebrow.

Dee saw this plan failing already, "Mmm-mm! Yeah, he totally wants to talk to you". She sounded like that girl friend from teenage movies who tells their friend that a boy wants to talk to them. And everything just blows up from there.

Erin just shrugged, "Yeah, okay. Thanks", she smiled and shut her locker and then was on her way.

What Dee didn't notice was that Dennis had followed her and was pretending to be standing casually in the hallway. He had hidden himself between the wall and the end of the lockers, peering around the corner and trying to make sure he wasn't seen. Dee turned and saw her brother peeking around the corner. She made a rather pissed off face at him and walked over.

"I hope your happy. Don't do anything to ruin her life dipshit", Dee threw at him before stalking off.

Dennis just smiled to himself and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up before heading out to the bleachers.

* * *

Charlie, Mac, Schmitty, Dooley, the McPoyle twins and a few other guys were under the bleachers. It was better than sitting in an over crowded lunch room and despite the warm temperature outside, the bleachers were nicely shaded. Charlie had seen the Waitress and her friends come outside and he insisted they come outside too. Though the girls had long disappeared around the corner of the building, probably smoking or something near the dumpsters in the parking lot. There were conversations about homework, maybe throwing a party at some point, the dance next week and such. Mixed conversations about girls and Nicki Potnick's car having to be towed again and get a new break belt after last week's escapade in the park. It was quiet for a long time until footsteps were heard on the bleachers.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Dunno", Mac answered.

The boys looked around until they saw female shoes on the bleachers. Black flats and knee socks were seen. Mac and the guys hurriedly looked down at their hands because the owner of the feet and legs was Erin. Only Ryan and Liam looked invested.

"Guys, not cool", Charlie hissed, waving his hand for them not to look up, despite the fact the gap between the bleachers were hard to see through anyway and seeing up her skirt was harder than it might have been.

Dennis arrived a moment later and now everyone was looking up in interest.

* * *

Erin had been standing on the bleachers, arms folded and turned when she heard footsteps on the bleachers. She was unaware of the guys being under the bleachers, watching. Dennis walked up to her, doing this casual, sexy stride he decided to use to compliment his entire body so she could feast her eyes on what he had to offer. He didn't realize how ridiculous he looked.

"Hi Dennis", Erin said in a way that was both polite but not all that thrilled.

"You know me? I'm honored", Dennis replied, smiling at her.

The redhead dropped her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "Dee said you wanted to talk to me?" She had to admit Dennis was pretty cute and she was pretty attracted to him but on the other hand she swore she would never get involved with him. It was nothing personal or against him. But she had to protect herself and if it meant never having to lay in the same bed as him, so be it.

"I was hoping we could talk about the dance next week. Maybe talk over dinner, a movie, pizza maybe?" Dennis offered, trying too hard and coming off a bit forward. He was not giving up, even if it killed him.

"You do realize its girls choice right?" Erin asked, quirking a thin light red eyebrow.

"Lets not complicate everything here", he laughed, walking up to her, "We both know what we want", he took her hands without her slapping him, "Let me demonstrate my value to you".

* * *

There were some quiet frowning, raised looks and a couple looks of disgust at Dennis's attempts to woo the redhead. The entire group under the bleachers knew the poor guy had no chance. Schmitty frowned and turned his head in the direction of the McPoyles, pointing a finger, "Didn't she already ask one of you to go with her?"

"Guilty", Ryan waved his hand lazily.

"Poor, poor Dennis", Liam muttered, not really caring what was about to happen.

"How did she choose?" Mac looked as though someone had asked him a hard Algebra question.

"She probably just-", Charlie stopped and gaped, "Wait! How did you already get a date? Mac and I don't have dates".

"Woman's choice", Ryan shrugged.

"So everyone here has a date?" Mac asked.

Everyone (minus Liam) raised their hand. Mac and Charlie just sighed and hung their heads.

* * *

Erin let go of Dennis's hands and gave him a rather sad smile, "I'm sorry Dennis. But I already asked someone to the dance", she shrugged her shoulders, "And your dating Maureen Ponderosa. I can't every well date a guy who's dating another girl so he can have his cake and eat it too", she gave him a look, "And your not exactly my type". She reached up and cupped his chin just a little before letting go and then moving away from him.

"What do you mean"- He turned in shock, "What do you mean I'm not your type?" He yelled after her. When she was out of sight, he fully flipped out. "God damn it! Son of a bitch!", he started to talk to himself, "I had her in the palm of my and uugghh! I can't believe that didn't work!"

Just below him, the McPoyle brothers were trying to control their laughter. A few of the other guys were laughing too but just because it was hilarious to see Dennis pissed off. Mac and Charlie just glanced at each other. Dennis was too mad to notice any of them under the bleachers. He stalked off after a minute or two of cooling off. When lunch was over, there was heavy tension in the air. However Mac was too busy to find a girl who might ask him to the dance to care about what happened to Dennis. He'd deal with Dennis once he found a desperate girl who might ask him.

Desperate? He knew desperate!

"Hey Dee!"

The blond turned to see Mac coming up to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You didn't get the courage up to ask anyone to the dance did you? Cause your afraid you'll throw up in your mouth if you tried?" Mac wanted to know.

"What do you want Ronnie?" Dee threw at him just because she felt like smacking him but she didn't.

"Nobody calls me that anymore! Look, why don't you ask me to the dance. Dennis has a date. Ryan McPoyle is going with Erin. And Charlie went off to find that waitress chick he's been blathering on about since forever", Mac told her, "And I don't want to be dateless", he whined, ringing his hands.

Dee rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go to a dance with one of her brothers friends. But at that moment she saw Matthew Mara coming towards them and she decided she'd at least have fun and not have to worry about throwing up in her mouth or being miserable for one night.

"Alright. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Dee asked.

"Yes! Thank you Dee! But I'm not going to kiss you or anything so don't get any ideas", Mac threw in before leaving her by her locker.

"Asshole", She muttered, shaking her head.

Rickety Cricket had heard Dee say yes to Mac and he felt his whole insides shatter just like his legs. Dee didn't notice him standing there with his mouth hanging open and looking as though he might break down and cry right there.

* * *

Charlie had followed the Waitress to the girls bathroom and waited for her to come out. He acted as though he were just waiting for a friend and turned and surprised her as soon as she came out of the bathroom. She wasn't expecting him to be standing there.

"Good god Charlie what the hell?" She screamed at him.

"Hey! I didn't know I'd see you here. Look I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot or floor or whatever but-" He started to say.

"Whatever it is. The answer is no. So leave me alone, okay?" The Waitress snapped.

"Yeah but look we could have a great time going to the dance next week-" Charlie continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"No", The Waitress answered.

"Are you sure? You didn't ask anyone did you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going with Brad Fisher, Charlie. So go away", she stated and then proceeded to walk away from him hurriedly.

Charlie just stood there and watched her walk away, "Okay, I'll um see you tomorrow!" He waved after her despite the fact she didn't give him a second glance.


	3. Saturdaze

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Three:** Saturdaze

When the weekend finally came, homework was pushed aside until last minute. Always. Well Dee tried to stay on top of it and be a good student but on Saturdays she slept in, like everyone else she knew. Well Dennis had stolen Dee's address book and found Erin's number. He had been miffed about Erin's dis towards him but he wasn't going to give up. The word 'No' was not in his direct vocabulary. He just felt she was playing hard to get. After cooling off the other day at school, he had just smiled and assumed she liked the game 'cat and mouse' and he would play. Oh how he would play! Erin's father picked up the phone when Dennis dialed her number.

"Hello Mr. Burke, this is Dennis Reynolds, is Erin home?"

Oh yes, be polite and nice to the parents, show them your value and they will help you out. He smiled to himself. Of course it was ten O'clock in the morning and he didn't know if Erin would be up or not.

"I'm afraid she's not here Dennis. She's at a friend's house", Mr. Burke answered.

Dennis felt his stomach fall. She wasn't home? Where in the hell else would she be?

* * *

Erin lay in a semi-darkened bedroom. The window cracked open but even the small breeze blowing through didn't penetrate the heated 80 degrees that warmed the room. She was nestled between Ryan and Liam, beads of sweat just slowly glistening on their skin as they lay under two layer of blankets. Liam's face was pressed to the back of her neck, arms wrapped around her waist while she lay pressed against Ryan's chest.

* * *

Dennis sighed, hanging up the phone and then deciding to go find Mac to find something to do. He didn't bother calling because Mac and Charlie were probably hanging out somewhere together already. Dennis didn't give two shits. He had bought himself a Land Rover, his family's wealth covered him owning it for life. He barely drove it, not wanting the beautiful car to get into accidents or be scrapped or get dirty. He drove it when he wanted something or wanted to go anywhere. If it wasn't worth his time, he didn't go out. He found Mac and Charlie throwing rocks at a stone wall by the train tracks.

"Hey bro", Mac said when Dennis came over, hands in his pockets.

"I called Erin and she wasn't home", Dennis replied.

"You what? You called her?" Charlie spoke up, "Look we heard you hitting on her while we were under the bleachers".

"God damn it Charlie! He wasn't supposed to know!" Mac sighed frustratedly.

"What? You heard that-", Dennis started to say, frowning.

"Me, Mac, Schmitty and the guys were under the bleachers when we heard you hitting on Erin. Look, I don't know what you want from her but she is my friend and I don't want to have to put a restraining order against you", Charlie told him.

"Why would you put a restraining order against me? I didn't do anything! I wanted to demonstrate my value to her and show her that I like her and that I want her and she told me I wasn't her type!" Dennis yelled.

"Yeah I find it highly awkward that your into her. I dunno if I like guys hitting on her and trying to sleep with her", Charlie stated, weighing two perfectly good rocks in his hand, "She's kinda like a sister to me you know".

"I don't find it awkward", Mac told Dennis, "I just don't know what you see in her. I mean, she's pretty odd".

"She is not odd", Charlie remarked, "She's just...ugghh...she's just into different dudes than what normal girls like okay!"

Mac and Dennis stared at him but Dennis just ignored Charlie's outburst as though he hadn't heard him and that it didn't happen, "Look, I have a fool proof plan. I am going to break up with Maureen at the dance on Friday-"

"And that's going to make Erin run into your arms?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to get drunk and do it. And we all know Erin is sympathetic to the intoxicated. Remember last year when Charlie broke out Greenman and she took care of him all weekend and made him feel better?" Dennis continued.

"Ah! I see! Clever, very clever!" Mac nodded, laughing.

Charlie made a scrunched look on his face, "I don't know...I mean you would have to get pretty drunk", he trailed off.

Mac stood up and clapped his hands, pointing his fingers at Dennis, "Schmitty is throwing a party after the dance. I just got a great idea. I get her away from the McPoyles, ask her to come to the party with me, you bring your gross girlfriend, you get drunk-"

"I break up with Maureen, shed some tears and act as though I was the victim, Erin comes to take care for me. Boom, we're banging in a guest bedroom by the end of the night", Dennis finished holding out his arms in a dramatic pose, "I am loving this plan".

Charlie just stared at them.

There was no way this plan was going to work.

* * *

Ingrid Nelson was at the mall shopping by herself, a rare feat since she was usually with Dee but her best friend was at home and she felt like shopping. Ingrid didn't mind gaining the independence for once. Deciding to do what Dee had told her and do something for herself for once. She was admiring some designer stores, dreaming of one day losing all her weight and owning her own store too. She turned her head to see Matthew Mara having a bad day of it in his braces. She had heard Dee had already asked someone else.

_"Poor Matt",_ Ingrid thought to herself. She walked over to him, smiling and even more pleasant to him than Dee was, "Hi Matt".

"Oh, hi Ingrid", Rickety Cricket nodded at her, he looked disappointed that Dee wasn't with her.

Ingrid got an idea. The poor guy was all hung up on Dee. She wanted to help him out.

"Matt how would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" Ingrid asked.

"Really? Oh uh, okay", Cricket decided, shrugging. At least maybe he'd see Dee there.

* * *

Around three in the afternoon, Erin used the ladder she left by the tree directly outside her bedroom window, which she left open. She climbed up and climbed up onto the tree's branch and casually climbed onto the metal roofing just below her window. She waited to hear signs of her parents but nothing. She turned and signaled Liam and Ryan to follow her. She pushed the window up and opened it even more so she could crawl through. The boys heard a dog barking somewhere and both bolted after her. Erin had just crawled onto her bed and felt Ryan roll into her and knocked her onto the floor. Both laying on each other on the floor, Liam landed on her bed. Erin's dad walked by her room casually with a glass of Bourbon and the newspaper, not really caring what his daughter was doing.

"Hi sweet pea", He called casually, walking by and not noticing she had two boys in her room.

"Hi dad", Erin called back just as normally.

When her dad's footsteps disappeared, she was able to free her arm from under Ryan and bump Liam's fist. As long as her mother didn't see them in the house, everything was fine. Her mom was particular when it came to boys. _"She doesn't mind Charlie too much but she'd have loved Dennis",_ Erin realized. Speaking of which, her mother was on the stairs a moment later and Erin froze.

"Sweetie, are you home?" Her mother called.

"Yes, mom! I'm just grabbing my purse and using the tree so I don't get mud on the floors!" Erin yelled.

"Okay! Well your father said Dennis Reynolds called you this morning. You should really call him back, he sounds nice!" She stated.

"I will", Erin groaned. A lie really. She wasn't going to.

When her mother's feet were off the stairs, Erin and the two brothers moved stealthily in her room so she could grab her purse so nothing looked suspicious. She grabbed a couple of condoms from her secret box in the back of her closet. Her mother would have a heart attack if she found the secret box. Mostly pamphlets and such from Sex Ed class from last year and condoms the teenage clinic had handed out. The boys crawled out the window first and she followed.

Being a rebel was oh-so satisfying.


	4. Last Minute Disaster

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Four:** Last Minute Disaster

"Plleassseee".

"No".

"Com'on, plleasseee".

"Charlie..."...

Erin had turned around so fast she nearly had several people walk into her. She already had Margret McPoyle hovering around her left arm, trying not to get jostled or get run into in the crowded hallway. The weekend had been nothing but avoiding Dennis, avoiding her parents, and avoiding this kind of desperate situation. Charlie had been desperate enough to ask her to ask him to go to the dance so he didn't look like a loser or desperate. He was coming off as such but who could blame him? He wanted to go to hang out and have a good time with his friends.

"You double date with Liam and Ryan like all the time or whatever your weird system is", Charlie added with a hurried glance at Margret.

Erin ignored the gesture of Charlie trying to speak quietly. Margret was a deaf mute and therefore could not speak or hear or at least hear that well. Margret however was just watching them with little to no idea what they were talking about.

"I certainly do not thank you very much", Erin said, looking taken aback.

Mac walked up to them a second later, "Hey bitches, what are you girls talking about?"

Charlie was oblivious to what Mac had just clearly said, "Mac, I don't wanna look like a loser without a date to the dance and Erin won't say yes".

Erin's mouth fell open, frowning, "What about the waitress? I thought you were going to ask her?"

"Well she's going with Brad Fisher thank you very much-I'm-too-good-for-my-friend-Charlie. Little-miss-I'm-going-with-Ryan-and-I-don't-care-about-Charlie's-feelings", Charlie gestured with his hands as though he were playing an visible piano.

"Don't you usually bring both of them?" Mac asked, pointing at her.

"Shut up Mac", Erin threw at him before looking to the other male, "Charlie, I already asked Ryan. Look, why don't you just go? Or better yet, go to Schmitty's. Dance's aren't his scene anyway. He just gets some girl to feel bad for him and he just goes back to his house and wait for everyone else to get there", The redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah and I'm sure other people will be there", Charlie nodded.

Erin just shook her head and gave the guys a rather sympathetic smile before gesturing for Margret to follow her. The two girls disappeared towards the other end of the hallway. Mac looked dumbfounded for two seconds, turning back to his best friend.

"What the hell dude? Why didn't you just turn on your Charlie-puppy eyes or some shit and make her feel guilty?" Mac wanted to know.

The shorter male shrugged his shoulders, "Uhh...yeah...nah! Look, I thought I'd give it a try but I kinda knew she wouldn't say yes", he shrugged a little unsure. Kind of wondering if he maybe he shouldn't have tried harder.

* * *

Dee was glad for one thing in P.E. Her back brace got her out of doing anything. So she just sat on the bench and applied lip gloss and flipped through a few fashion magazines she kept in her backpack. Ingrid was sitting next to her. Ingrid had been hit too many times by dodge balls and decided to sit out of the rest of the game.

"So the noise around the girls bathroom is that your going with your brother's friend, Mac?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah, so?" Dee shrugged.

"I asked Matthew", Ingrid said, looking giddy for any girly conversations to come up.

"Uh-huh. That's great", Dee replied, nodding and looking up, "What do you think of this dress?" She pointed with her thumb to the page she was looking at.

Ingrid leaned over a little and nodded, "That's really pretty Dee", she then pushed up her glasses a little, "Hey, what are you wearing on Friday?"

"I dunno", Dee squinted a little, thinking to herself a little more. She decided right then she didn't want to go to the dance anymore. It sounded like work and with her back brace, even if she tried risking not wearing it, she wasn't up to going shopping, "You know what? I think I'm gonna skip the dance and go straight to Schmitty's instead. Be cool and get wasted".

"What about Mac?" Ingrid wanted to know.

"Screw Mac. I'm sure _'Ronnie_' can find some girl to ask him", Dee remarked, returning her interests elsewhere.

Instead of looking at her magazine, Dee's eyes rested on Adriano, who was across the room. He was the one who have coveted the term 'Aluminum Monster' but why did he have to be so gorgeous and out of her league? She sighed and returned to ignoring Ingrid talking about the dance or whatever and returned to flipping through her magazine.

* * *

However the day progressed to become worse. Without her knowing, Ingrid decided to let Mac know that Dee wasn't going to the dance and cancelled him going as well. Mac was rather furious because that put Dennis's plan into jeopardy. Mac decided he didn't care about Dee's shitty reasons for not wanting to go. He didn't want to go with some blond haired bird with a metal back brace anyway. Even if she was kinda hot, sort of. He rushed to find Dennis who was hanging out with his friend, Timothy.

"Hey, it's Ronald McDonald", Timothy replied, laughing.

"Hey, so it is. What's going on person I don't know?" Dennis asked, pretending not to know Mac.

"Dude, my date backed out at the last minute and your plan is about to be kicked in the ass", Mac told Dennis.

Dennis suddenly looked as though someone had called him fat and excused himself for a moment, pulling Mac with him off to the side. He looked as though he wanted to yell but didn't.

"Charlie doesn't have a date so he's just gonna go to Schmitty's. I don't have a date. I don't care what the fuck Dee is even doing. So that just leaves you", Mac told him.

"What?! So get her to go out with Charlie. I need one of you to get her to go to Schmitty's party so I can get drunk and have sex with her", Dennis exclaimed.

"Charlie tried asking her. She's the one who told him to go to Schmitty's party instead", Mac said.

Dennis half squinted, looking as though he just solved a case, "Oh, she's crafty. I like that. I do", he nodded. Though he looked a little creepy as though he were stalking someone.

Mac looked a little creeped out but said nothing.

* * *

By fifth period, Erin and Charlie had snuck into the back stall of the boys bathroom with paper bags full of glue. Elmer's since they were in school and couldn't get the good stuff from Charlie's closet at home until afterwards. But a little bit of soap from the dispenser and the janitor forgetting the toilet cleaner, they decided to mix it to see what would happen. It wasn't that strong but they did get a bit light headed.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to the dance".

Charlie just gaped at her, chewing on a wad of gum that was still fresh. Erin didn't even ask him where he'd found it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Talked it over with the guys and we're just going to go to Schmitty's party", Erin shrugged, "I mean, since when have I ever gone to a school dance?"

"Since-"

"And lasted five minutes?" She asked, interrupting him and quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, shit dude, your right. Not since eighth grade", Charlie pointed out.

Erin nodded, putting the bag she was holding back to her face and inhaled.

* * *

Charlie was bummed out about not getting as high as he wanted from inhaling soap and toilet cleaner. Dennis and Mac were waiting for him once the bell rang for sixth period. Dennis looked flustered. Mac looked dead bored.

"God damn it Charlie. Where were you?" Mac asked him.

"Getting high in the boys bathroom. Why?" Charlie looked at him.

"Have you seen Erin?" Dennis asked, not caring that Charlie looked more lost than usual.

"Yeah", Charlie nodded and then blinking as though he just remembered something, "Oh and she's not going to the dance. She and the McPoyles are going to Schmitty's party instead", he added.

Dennis stood there blinking and wondering if this was good news or bad news but his mood changed a second later. He crossed his arms, folding them against his chest and stroked his chin.

"So, she's decided to do everything the easy way", He dropped his arms, clapping his hands, "Then the game shall commence. Gentlemen", he gestured for them to follow him.

Charlie gaped at Mac as though realizing he was there for the first time, "I still don't think this plan is gonna work".

Mac sighed, "Shut up Charlie" and proceeded to follow Dennis.

Charlie groaned and followed after them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There is going to be more to this fic than just this initial plot point but for everything else to happen & fall into place, I need Dennis's plan to happen first. And it will fall flat on it's ass. Oh and um, just be warned, some sexual content (i.e. making out & such) will be in the next chapter (as I am going to jump right into Friday night). But yeah, working slowly on this.

Sorry for the wait!


	5. Friday Night Part 1

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Five:** Friday Night, Part 1

It had been an hour into Schmitty's party, which was going on at the same time as the dance. Kegs, solo cups, food, people, everything was everywhere. From the front yard to the back yard. Upstairs and downstairs. Dee had decided to ditch her back brace for the night. Well technically, it was in her car. Well, her car being on of her mom's shitty used cars but it was the only one she was allowed to drive. However that hadn't stopped her mom from going out and letting Dennis buy a Land Rover, which he never or rarely used. The blond however did not give two shits about her brother as she found herself on her second cup of beer and moving through whatever crowd of people she could find to talk to.

Dennis on the other hand was fuming as he deserted Maureen to find Mac and Charlie. Charlie had huffed so much glue and spray paint that he was actually enjoying himself in the big crowd. Mac tried to look as though he were having a good time. None of the guys they normally hung out with were too busy talking to girls and having keg stands to talk to him or Charlie. Though, Charlie looked spacy and out of it. Mac was there to make sure he didn't try to pull a Green Man moment and deiced his best bet was to keep his best friend from getting crazy.

"Where is Erin? I thought you said she was coming", Dennis exclaimed, holding his solo cup and gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah, she is. She's not here?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

Charlie coughed slightly, trying to make himself aware of the conversation, "Dude, she's at the dance".

Dennis's brow furrowed slightly, looking lost, "Uh-what?"

Charlie laughed, "Oh man, she dissed you again! Yeah, she told me she talked to Ryan and Liam and said they were going to skip the dance and come here. So I thought I'd find out. So I talked to Ryan and he said they were going to the dance and then come here after".

"Why would she diss me?" Dennis asked, he laughed, "That's not possible. No. She-"

Mac interrupted him, "Dennis, don't you see. She tricked you into telling me and Charlie to come here so she could avoid coming until later and go to the dance without me or Charlie bringing her here. Therefore, escaping this whole situation".

Dennis closed his eyes, trying to not be mad that he had made a stupid mistake, "Son. Of. A. Bitch".

Charlie, out of being high, laughed a little to himself, sipping his beer.

* * *

"That was a truly clever idea", Liam said. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I know", Erin tilted her head a little, shaking it.

She and the McPoyle brothers were standing off the side of the gym. Not really interested in the dance. The whole plan was a ploy to stay away from the party for a little while. Erin had all intentions of going afterwards but she decided avoiding Dennis a little while longer was much needed. Plus, it was hilarious imagining his face the minute he realized she wasn't showing up when she said she would.

"Erin?"

The redhead turned around to see Ingrid walking up to her, Rickety Cricket walking beside her.

"Hi Ingrid. I thought you were going to Schmitty's party with Dee?" Erin asked.

"Nope. Decided to come here first. Matthew's my date", Ingrid said, smiling and gesturing to their blond classmate.

"Hi Matt", Erin nodded to him. She and Ingrid were the only ones who didn't call him by his nickname.

"Uh, hi", Cricket nodded back, he'd only ever spoken to her in passing but otherwise they'd never said two words to each other. Even though she was always polite to him. He'd seen her hanging out with Dee and the gang. But he found the company she kept outside the group even more unsettling.

"Dee said you weren't going to be here", Ingrid continued, looking at her, confused.

"Oh, no. I decided to come to the dance for a bit too. Actually, the guys and I were just leaving. Thought you know, we'd show our faces and leave", Erin shrugged, smiling.

Ingrid nodded, finding that a tempting idea. Nobody they knew was here anyway. Or least the people they generally hung out with weren't. Erin hooked her arm around Liam's, despite Ryan being her initial date. With Ryan following behind them, the three walked away. They went out the parking lot a few minutes later. However they were stopped by Adriano and a couple of his friends.

"I thought you were only supposed to bring one person with you?" Adriano asked.

"Fuck off", Erin told him.

Adriano got into her face, "Erin Burke, right? Straight A art student?"

"Look who is the dickhead detective. Let's see if he can count to ten", Erin remarked.

Adriano's friends were laughing, making _'ohoho'_ noises.

"I wouldn't let her get to ten if I were you", Liam spoke up, smiling a little too knowingly.

Adriano looked at him, "I didn't ask for your mouth".

"Leave him alone shit for brains", Erin got in front of Liam, "Why don't you and your gay parade get out of our way and I won't have to count to ten".

Adriano didn't look too pleased about a girl giving him lip, "And what are you going to do? Cry at me?"

Liam and Ryan both made flinching faces, mouthing _'Damn'_.

"Ten", Erin then reached out with her fist and clocked Adriano right in the face.

Adriano knelt over, falling onto his knees. His hands going to his left eye. His friends just stared at Erin, who was wringing out her knuckles. Liam and Ryan both clutched either of her shoulders and moved her quickly away from them, though looking rather amused at just what happened. Adriano's friends just knelt down, seeing if he was okay. Getting her to the car, Liam and Ryan fell into laughter.

"Oh wow, right in the eye", Ryan said, breathing hard.

"Yep. He's gonna have a big ol' black one for a while", Liam nodded, getting the front passenger door for Erin.

Erin slid in while the other two fought for two seconds on who was driving. She wasn't too phased by what just happened. The jerk had it coming. He was pompous jock who thought he ran the entire school. Someone had to put him in his place.

* * *

Erin and the boys got to Schmitty's party about fifteen minutes later. Probably a great thing since Dennis had started explaining to Mac about what Plan C was and Mac was getting tired of hearing Dennis's obsessive rambling at this point. Maureen had come into the room, looking as though something exciting just happened.

"You guys are never going to believe what happened!" Maureen said, hugging Dennis's arm.

"Please tell me its better than what I've just been listening to", Mac told her, making Dennis throw him a look.

"Erin Burke punched Adriano in the eye. She's in the kitchen soaking her hand", Maureen stated.

This got Charlie's attention since had he had caught sight of the Waitress not fifteen minutes or so earlier. She was in the hallway talking to a bunch of girls and of course, she was flat out drunk. This had sobered Charlie a bit but the news that Erin had punched someone was even greater. He whipped his head in Maureen's direction.

"She what?!" Charlie asked.

"Oh wow. Charlie, we gotta know what happened!" Mac grabbed his arm and led him quickly towards the kitchen.

Dennis sighed frustratedly but gave his girlfriend a rather fake smile and god he wished she would just leave him alone. Meanwhile Dee, who had been in the kitchen, had seen Erin coming into the room with the McPoyle brothers as they approached the sink. The blond raised her eyebrows and moved swiftly and gracefully as she could towards the sink. Liam had grabbed a nearby paper towel and wet it with cold water, promptly over seeing the small red bruise on Erin's knuckles.

"What the hell happened?" Dee asked, noticing the red mark.

"Erin, punched Adriano in the face", Ryan answered.

"You what?!" Dee asked again, wishing the two idiots would stop answering for her friend.

Erin went to explain when Mac roughly and rudely pushed Dee out of the way, although with an _"Excuse me Dee"_ that was hardly heard but Charlie wasn't so nice when he pushed past Dee but to be fair, he was rather high and a little drunk so he hardly really noticed that much around him.

"God damnit Mac! I was trying to talk to Erin!" Dee shrieked at him.

"Nobody cares Dee", Mac threw at her, making the blond glare at him.

Charlie however noticed his friend's knuckles, "Why would you punch one of the most popular and cool people in school?! I mean he's Adriano and he can do whatever he wants! Why would you think of doing such a thing?"

"Charlie, stop standing up for him, jeez!" Mac remarked.

Charlie hated high school since he was nick named _'dirt grub'_ and therefore he was tormented by Adriano and his friends and decided to just do whatever they told him to. One time it had been to eat an entire package of pink erasers when they told him it was old chewing gum. Mac couldn't believe Charlie had gone through with it.

"He was being a fucking dick to Liam. Someone had to show the shithead you don't fucking mes with my friends", Erin finally answered, looking rather pissed, "Not to mention he had coming. Walking around like he's some cool dickhead just because he can play football".

She trailed off, wanting to spout off more but Dennis had finally disentangled himself from Maureen, had thrown back a couple of cups of beer and came into the kitchen. He had decided to stop waiting for Erin to come to him and decided to go to her instead. He approached the group by the sink, pushing past his sister and making her yell at him but he didn't care. His new plan was to care about her hand and how she had punched Adriano in the face. Mac and Charlie let him by, both looking confused as to why Dennis had a rather intoxicated sympathetic expression.

"What-what's happened to your lovely knuckles?" Dennis asked, taking Erin's hand from Liam.

"I punched Adriano in the face", Erin told him, rather calmly, deciding against making it two people in one night.

"Well if your upset about anything, why don't I grab you a drink and we can sit and talk about it", Dennis put his other hand on her shoulder, tilting his head and trying to give her a look that he hoped came across as a puppy-eyed-pleading look (well it was more like a look for attention if anyone was actually paying attention).

Mac, Dee and Charlie all rolled their eyes and Ryan and Liam thought Dennis was making an ass of himself they were wearing _'you've got to be fucking kidding me'_ looks on their faces.

"Dennis, what are you doing?" Maureen asked, breaking the entire moment as she came into the kitchen, luckily there was an island counter in the middle of the room to distance them since the room was slightly full anyway and there was no more room near the sink.

Dennis looked lost and didn't know how to answer. With his attention off of her, Erin slipped her hand out of his grasp and gestured for Ryan and Liam to follow her out of the kitchen. The two were rather pleased to do so and they made their way upstairs away from prying eyes. Charlie, Mac and Dee were all looking at Dennis as though wondering how the asshole was going to get out of this one. Maureen just stood there, arms folded.

"I was just...making sure Erin's knuckles weren't broken. She um...punched Adriano in the face and I was worried her fingers might have gotten hurt", Dennis lied. _"God damn it. I was this close. This close!"_ he thought to himself while trying to act innocent and just smile in a fake manner.

Dee finally pushed past Charlie and Mac and leaned over to her brother, "Your a real asshole, you know that?" She then pushed past her brother and went to the living room to find a place to sit down.

Maureen looked satisfied about what he'd just said and disappeared to mingle. Dennis looked sideways at his two friends.

"I knew your plan wouldn't work. I told you", Charlie shrugged.

"Shut up Charlie. I still have the rest of the night", Dennis told him, pointing a finger and then gesturing for them to follow him so he could talk go them privately. Mac just throwing his head back in irritation.

* * *

The entire upstairs was crawling with drunk couples, well couples or not, making out and engaging in sexual activity. Erin had retrieved a small paper bag she had in her purse and sat down on the edge of the bed of the guest room she and the guys were in. She pushed the bag to her face and started huffing scented candle wax and scented spray that was in the bag. She wanted a drink so bad but she would grab a beer afterwards. The night needed to end on a good note somehow. Hell, why not while they were here? Ryan had designated himself to a chair by the door while Liam sat on the bed with the redhead. After becoming lightheaded and slightly out of it, Erin folded up the paper bag and put it away. Turning a second later, she slipped her arms around Liam's neck and the two began to make out. Soon wandering hands and mouths began to ensue and both were laying back on the bed. Ryan just leaned forward a bit, as though watching something interesting on TV.

* * *

Dee, having once again found herself alone. She had seen Ingrid and Rickety Cricket (who had arrived not too long ago) but decided to act too cool for them. She saw the Waitress talking to a group of girls who Dee didn't really care about and didn't really care she was interrupting them as she walked over. Hand on her hip, cup in hand and walking still rather well for a girl holding a good amount of liquor, she tapped the Waitress on the shoulder.

"Uh-hi there", Dee smiled a little too sweetly.

"Oh, hi Dee", the Waitress said.

"Yeah, um. Sorry to interrupt whatever your doing or talking about", she paused not caring, "Have you seen mah best friend, Erin Burke? I know she's here cause I saw her earlier but I don't know", Dee waved her hand and laughed, looking around as though she'd lost something, "Could'ya tell me if...if you saw her?"

The Waitress shrugged. She hadn't in fact seen the redhead at all. She figured the poor girl was off huffing or smoking something with Charlie in a back room somewhere.

"So is that a no?" Dee asked, not sure since she was kinda too intoxicated to stay focused.

"Yeah. No. I haven't seen her", the Waitress just turned away and returned to talking to her friends.

Dee cursed inwardly and went off to try and find some good looking guys to talk to. Though she wished the redheaded girl would just stop being annoyed with Dennis and bang him already so he'd shut up. At least it'd make their lives a little more easier. Or her life a bit easier. Right? Dee took a swig of her beer and went into the living room again, for what was the forth time that night and finally sat down in a chair. Mac was sitting on the couch just near her.

"Hey boner, what's your problem?" Dee asked.

"If your brother talks about this plan of his one more time, I'm gonna punch him. No offense", Mac said.

"Yeah, I really don't care", Dee shook her head, realizing she really didn't care about her brother's harebrained schemes, unless it benefited her. And usually his plans never involved her anyway, so why should she give a shit?

Mac sighed and moved closer to her, despite the fact she reminded him of a blond haired bird but inwardly, if she weren't Dennis's sister, he might have thought of her in a better way and might have asked her out. But she was his friend's sister. And there was a rule about dating your friend's sister. So Mac hid his feelings by mocking her or calling her names or not giving a shit about her problems.

"I just wanted tonight to go his way so he wouldn't talk about it anymore and you know what? Its bee horrible! Fucking horrible!" Mac exclaimed.

"You know what? You need a drink. Come on, lets get you a drink", Dee nodded her head.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard from you. Lets get drunk", Mac clapped his hands.

And the two went off to find a keg to get beer from.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello two-parter! **

**Writing this chapter took a lot of courage considering what's going on in it. & this is just PART ONE of what's going on! I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter, I really did. I hope to maybe get the next part of this up by either tomorrow night or maybe even Monday! Anyway, I am having WWAYYY too much fun with writing this fic! **

**Also some hinted Mac/Dee because reading some other fan-fiction here on the site has gotten me to like this pairing! Seriously! **

**We'll actually get to see more of Schmitty, Ingrid, & Cricket in the next part as the gang just mingles and such!  
**

**Also I am really sorry for the uh...scene with Erin & Liam. Sorry to those I gave horrible images! I apologize! Oo;  
**

**Read & Enjoy!  
**


	6. Friday Night Part 2

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Six:** Friday Night, Part 2

While Mac and Dee had found one of the many kegs around the house, Charlie had just wandered around carrying a bottle of beer (his fifth or sixth, he'd long lost count). Charlie was feeling as though he needed something to occupy his mind. And that's when he found the downstairs bathroom. He closed the door and realized the downstairs bathroom had cleaning products. He knew how to mix things! That's what science helped you do, right? Make your own chemicals? Charlie drank the rest of his beer and then set the empty bottle down on the floor. Grabbing a bucket nearby, he grabbed all the chemicals he could. Charlie really didn't know what they said. He couldn't read. No scratch that, he was dyslexic as hell but that didn't stop him from being consistent and trying his best to get by. He still got good grades in English class at any rate. And he knew chemicals by smell. He slipped off his t-shirt, shoes and pants to reveal bright green spandex. About two minutes later, fumes from the cleaners built up.

"Well, here goes", Charlie muttered, smiling drunkenly and moved his face over the bucket to inhale.

* * *

Dee and Mac walked around the party, both with solo cups in hand. Music was now playing loudly. People had gotten bored and keg stands were happening. Drinking games had started. People were making out and fights were breaking out. They walked past Ingrid and Rickety Cricket. Cricket's crutches had been stolen so Ingrid was helping him to sit down. The two just laughed at them before moving to try and find Dennis and Charlie. Charlie was no where to be found and Dennis was sitting in the back yard, a beer in hand.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dennis asked as Dee and Mac found him.

"Nothing", Mac shrugged innocently, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Maureen went home because her brother threw up all over her and I haven't seen Erin since she got here", Dennis told him looking sulky.

Dee just laughed, "Night fallen apart on ya uh?"

"Shut up", Dennis muttered, taking a deep swig of his drink.

The three didn't have time to continue talking as screams and yells were coming within the house. Schmitty ran out and put his arms around Dee and Mac, grinning as though he had been sober this whole time.

"Guys! Greenman is at my party!" Schmitty exclaimed.

Dee, Mac and Dennis all looked at each other. The four went back inside to find Charlie, now dressed as Greenman, dancing on the dinning room table. Glow sticks had been handed out and a good big crowd was surrounding the table, all waving their arms and yelling happily. The trio couldn't even get to Charlie and just stared at each other.

"Fuck. What now?" Dennis asked.

"Fuck if I know. Erin's the only one who can deal with this bullshit", Mac gestured, pointing towards Charlie.

"I thought you were his friend?" Dee asked, giving Mac a disgusted look.

"I am. Charlie's my best friend but Erin knows how to deal with him when he's greenman", Mac waved his hand.

"Where is she anyway?" Dennis asked, looking around as though the redhead might appear if he looked.

* * *

Upstairs the Waitress had found a rather drunk emo looking kid and the two had accidentally found the room where Erin and the McPoyles were. When the door swung open, the pair backed into the room, kissing in a completely drunk stupor. Ryan just sat there, looking surprised. The Waitress and the emo kid just looked around in a intoxicated manner. Erin and Liam were entangled together.

"Fuck!" Erin ducked behind Liam.

The blond girl just stared at her for a moment as though trying to figure out what was going on. Erin just looked over Liam's shoulder as though hoping the two would just leave the room. At least hopefully she wouldn't remember seeing her in here.

"Oh hi Erin", the Waitress laughed.

"Uh, hi", Erin blushed horribly, "Uh, having fun at the party?" God this awkward.

The Waitress nodded and the emo kid was just staring at Erin and Liam.

"Shhhitttt they were going at it!", the emo kid laughed. He was also rather stoned.

"You bet your ass we were", Liam nodded smiling.

At that moment the noise from downstairs got their attention. The five of them just stared at each other. Erin moved quickly for her clothes. Ryan jumping up to help. She used him to shield herself from the two at the door. Liam didn't care and just got up as though nobody else was there as the got dressed. The redhead and the two brothers then left the room and went downstairs as casually as possible, the waitress and the emo kid right behind them. They came into the dinning room on the other side. Dennis and Mac had caught sight of her, unfortunately.

"Where the fuck were you?!"

Erin wheeled around to find Mac and Dennis pushing themselves through the crowd. The Waitress and the emo kid disappeared a second later, trying to head towards the kitchen. Erin looked between them and Charlie still dancing on the table and back to them. When Mac reached her first, he noticed something.

"That's a hickey", Mac pointed to her neck.

Dennis squinted as he stopped beside him, leaning forward and staring at the side of her neck. He made a face, "Who-"

"Never mind", Erin interrupted, "What happened to Charlie?"

"You have a hickey on your neck and you want to know why Charlie is dancing on a table?" Dennis asked.

Liam was looking rather proud of himself, making Dennis stare at him. However it was that moment that Charlie had jumped off the table and came over to them. Erin was glad for the brief distraction.

"Guys! What's going on? Everyone's dancing and stuff", Charlie replied, though muffled from the suite.

"You should see yourself", Ryan told him.

"Why?" Charlie asked, he then looked down at his hands, "WHOA!" He just stared at his hands as though not remembering becoming greenman.

While Charlie was analyzing his intoxicated/high state, the sounds of sirens were coming up the street. A few girls came running in screaming about the cops. Everyone started panicking and screaming. Schmitty yelled for everyone to scatter. Erin told Liam and Ryan to go without her. The two brothers nodded and scattered. Erin, with Mac's help, took hold of Charlie and they left through the back door, Dennis behind them.

"Guys! What the hell?!" Dee seethed and then remembered she had a car and ran for the front door, pushing past people and didn't care or not if they were left behind to get caught. She made it to her car and drove off as fast as she could. "Son of bitches", she muttered in fury. How dare they leave her behind! Good thing she had her car.

* * *

They had made it two blocks away, hiding in bushes to make sure they weren't seen. Erin cursing herself as she supported Charlie's right side. The four looked over the hedge they were currently hiding behind to make sure the coast was clear.

"Guys, why's everything still dark?" Charlie asked.

Mac pulled the mask part of the suite back so he could see. Dennis was kneeling beside the redhead. Erin was ignoring his presence as she tried to think of a way to get Charlie and them home.

"Where is Dee?" Mac asked, looking at Dennis.

"Forget Dee. She's useless. We can find our own way home", Dennis told him.

"I'm the only sober one here aren't I?" Erin asked, after a second or so.

There was a unison of "Yes" to answer her.

She rolled her eyes and then got an idea, "Dennis, why don't you help Mac support Charlie", she replied.

"Oh yeah, of course", Dennis jumped in rather helpfully.

Erin shook her head and stood up as Dennis supported Charlie's right side. She was good at being stealthy and sneaking around. She didn't see anymore cars or anyone on the street, so she gestured for the guys to follow her. Luckily Charlie, Mac and Schmitty lived relatively in the same neighborhood. They were able to reach Charlie's without notice.

"Oh you brought my baby boy home safe and sound", Bonnie Kelly cooed happily minutes later as the group brought Charlie into his house.

Erin and Mac both looked at each other, they were pretty sure she was drunk because she didn't notice Charlie wearing just his green man suite. Dennis just hung back by the door while they helped Charlie sit on his couch.

"Have a good night Mrs. Kelly!" Mac said a moment later as they left.

The trio just stood out on the sidewalk.

"Well, I'll uh just head home then. Enjoy the rest of the night", Mac smiled and smacked Dennis on the shoulder and then walked off.

"God damn it Mac", Erin muttered.

This left her and Dennis together. Shrugging, she just started to walk and he followed. Erin just walked with her arms folded and not sure she liked this very much. Dennis however staggered a bit, which made her stop and turn around.

"Dennis", she breathed, sighing and went over to support him so he wouldn't fall over.

However, luckily Dee came up the street and found them. Pulling up to the curb, Dee reached over and opened the passenger door and Erin got Dennis inside the car.

"You want a lift?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, why not", Erin decided and got into the back seat.

Erin and Dee talked a little on the way home and then Erin decided to ask if she could crash at their place for the night. Dee was rather happy about this and didn't mind at all. When they got to their house, Erin helped Dee put her backbrace back on and then it was up to her to support Dennis inside. Frank Reynolds was sitting in the living room drinking when the three walked in.

"What the fuck happened to your brother?" Frank asked.

"Hi dad, I'm fine", Dee rolled her eyes irritably.

"Hey Frank!" Erin answered, "Dennis got a little tipsy", as she supported him towards the stairs.

"Don't let him throw up on the rug!" Frank told her.

The girls got Dennis upstairs and into his room and then Erin followed Dee to her room. Dee took off the back brace again and the girls just sat down on the floor. Dee looked at her, noticing the bright noticeable mark on her neck.

"Is that a hickey?" Dee asked.

Erin just stared at her, "Yes", she quickly replied.

Dee wanted to vomit in her mouth,"You seriously need a boyfriend", Dee muttered, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Erin sighed. That's why she tried not to hang out with Dee. The girl was too caught up in herself. Dee wasn't referring to her needing a boyfriend but more about herself, just using Erin as an excuse to mask what she really meant.

"I need a drink", Erin muttered, realizing she was sober and laid back on the floor, covering her face with her hands, massaging her temples.

Oh well.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	7. Dennis Gets Hit With A Car Door

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Seven:** Dennis Gets Hit With A Car Door

It was the middle of October before they knew it. And Dennis had broken up with Maureen. And nobody cared. And nobody was surprised. Maureen had this dead tooth had made her mouth smell like she had been chewing on little pieces of shit. But basically nobody cared. And Dennis didn't care either. He wasn't going to dwell on it. He had other things on his mind. And he knew during the week Erin would be home because she didn't want her parents suspicious of her other activities. She lived two blocks from him, as her parents were unbelievably wealthy and able to live in the same neighborhood. This he was grateful for. So the walk wasn't too bad. And obviously he'd plead the fifth on knowing which house was hers. He would just say he guessed. Not that he had stalked her or anything, no. He had just asked Charlie in an off hand way about which address was hers. But it didn't matter. It wasn't like she'd ever ask.

Luckily it was after school too so she wouldn't be suspicious either. Granted he had gone back and forth with either walking or driving over. Walking seemed more appealing. He knew she liked to walk. Maybe he could even try to talk her into coming over and they could walk back to his house afterwards. And then he could drive her home. As he stood just a foot from her walk way, he imagined walking her to the front steps and sharing a kiss just under the lights of her porch and her finally realizing he was the one for her. It was a huge delusion at best. But he was the only one oblivious to it. As much as his sister and friends told him it was never going to happen, that wasn't going to stop him. At the moment, Erin was inside, in the kitchen, pilfering the cabinets for a snack while she did her homework. Phone to her ear as she talked to Charlie. She had a Twizzler in one hand, chewing a small piece. Charlie was telling her one of his great stories of the day.

At the moment, Dennis had stepped back onto the sidewalk, addressing the issue of how he was going to walk up to the front door and what he was going to say. He had to plan this out or it wouldn't work. He had more delusions of how this would play out and didn't notice a car heading right towards him. A couple of Maureen's friends were in the car. The girl in the passenger side, swung her door out as the car came up on the pavement. It hit Dennis and knocked him over, making him scream loudly and the tires screeched as it went from the side walk back onto the street and drove off. The girls yelling profanities at him and honking the horn.

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" Dennis yelled in pain as he he rolled onto his back, holding his sides.

Erin heard the noise and ran to the window to see what had happened, "Charlie, I'll call you back", she said hurriedly and hung up.

Placing the phone on the island counter and then running out of the kitchen. She ran down the front steps, nearly tripping and ran down the pathway. She saw it was Dennis laying on the sidewalk and her eyes widened. "DENNIS!" She screamed, running over frantically, "Oh god! Dennis, are you okay? What happened?" She dropped down on her knees, leaning over him. She didn't hate the asshole. No. She'd never wish him dead or maimed or anything. Even though she threatened him or wanted to, she never relished the thought. He annoyed her with his constant pursuance and sure she dissed him and such but that's what friends of brother's friends did right? They dissed the sibling? And it wasn't out of being mean, it was just how things were.

"I think I was hit by a car", Dennis replied, though unsure, "I was walking and then...and then I was on the ground", he just stared up at her.

Erin placed her hand on his shoulder, "Can you sit up? Does anything hurt?"

"I think its clear that everything in this part of my body hurts", He stated, gesturing to his midsection, though he groaned sitting up and gave slight curses as he felt the pain his back, "I can sit up but I don't know if I can walk", he wasn't sure if he dared move his legs.

"I'm gonna get Mac and Charlie and we'll carry you inside", Erin decided, running in to get the phone.

It was a mere half hour or so wait until Mac and Charlie arrived to help move Dennis from the sidewalk inside to her couch. Though it had been difficult as even with the three of them, Dennis was still a bit heavy to carry. Erin went to call Dee, despite Dennis's protests to not involve his sister. Charlie just turned to the other male after she had left the room to make the call.

"Did you plan this? Get hurt outside her house?" He asked.

"What?! NO! I walked here and then some asshole hit me", Dennis replied.

"Well whatever bro, cause whatever happened to you, she's freaking out and worried", Mac pointed out, "So I'm positive she's gonna want you to stay over and perhaps even engage in sexual activities of some kind".

"You think so?" Dennis asked, looking hopeful.

Charlie looked skeptical, "No, she's not gonna want you touching her or doing anything like that".

Erin came back into the room, making them go silent from arguing about the matter, "Alright, I called Dee but she's depressed or something about some guy or whatever, so I'm going to drive you to the hospital".

"The hospital? Oh no-", Dennis started to protest.

"Don't worry. My doctor will see you and I have my parents health insurance", Erin waved her hand.

Against Dennis's will, Mac and Charlie carried him out to the car. Charlie calling shot-gun and climbing into the passenger seat of Erin's car. Mac and Dennis were in the back. The four got to the hospital and Erin's doctor took them in. Though Mac and Charlie had to wait in the waiting room while Erin went in with Dennis to see if he was okay.

"Do you think if I got hit by a car that the waitress would take care of me?" Charlie asked.

Mac just looked at him, not sure how to take this question, "What?"

"I dunno, I mean Erin said she doesn't like Dennis and I was just thinking," Charlie shrugged, not sure how to express this idea.

"Charlie, I'm pretty sure the waitress at the coffee shop would leave you on the side of the road", Mac pointed out.

"Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't", was all Charlie said.

In the hospital room, the doctor confirmed that Dennis had no broken bones but he did have several bruises and such. Nothing life threatening. And that he would have to miss a few days of school to recover. When the doctor left the room, Erin turned back to Dennis. She had her arms folded slightly.

"Well, I'm glad your not hurt", Erin replied.

"You know, this does mean you do care about me", Dennis told her.

The redhead laughed a little, "I was lost in the moment and freaked out", she exclaimed.

"Right. But you brought me to the hospital. Surely this does mean-", He started to say.

"Just because I brought you to the hospital doesn't mean anything. I care about you because your Dee's brother. There's nothing going on here. Get some rest while I go talk to Charlie and Mac", Erin remarked and turned and left the room.

She couldn't believe she was even considering maybe she was wrong about him. But decided that made her hate herself more. There was no way she was ever going to admit she had feelings for Dennis Reynolds in a million years. She went back to the waiting room and talked to Mac and Charlie. She told them Dennis may have to stay over night and after their visit with Dennis, they left. Erin made a couple of phone calls and eventually Dee showed up. Erin had snuck out again to make another phone call.

"Wow. You got hit by a car?" Dee asked.

"Yeah. I was just walking, minding my own business and then boom! Hit by car", Dennis stated.

"Uh-huh and where were you exactly when you got hit by a car?" His sister wanted to know.

Dennis frowned, "Charlie said the same thing. I did not plan this! Some asshole hit me!"

Dee didn't care, she was just glad her brother wasn't a flat pancake on the sidewalk. She was just amused by all of this, despite the fact she was feeling insecure since their mother was an old bitch who made her feel worthless and depressed to the point she just wanted to drink until she couldn't remember what her name was. Erin came back into the room to join them, she brought them each a soda from one of the vending machines.

"So are you staying here over night too?" Dee asked.

"Yeah", Erin shrugged, "Until Dennis can walk on his own and its just for one night".

Dee just stared at her, not saying anything but she had a feeling there was something going on. The redhead couldn't stand being near Dennis and yet, even though she swore up and down she had no feelings, Dee wasn't that stupid. Though she kept her mouth shut about it. Erin just looked at the blond.

"I don't like him. Shut up", She muttered to Dee.

"Hey, I said nothing", Dee remarked, just sipping her soda and trying to act casual.

The redhead didn't believe her. She knew Dee knew her little secret. Good thing Dee didn't care about her brother enough to let that information slip. Dennis already had delusions of grandgure all on his own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I am on a roll! The next two chapters after this are foreshadows. Erin, Dennis, Mac and Charlie find what till be later Paddy's Pub. & Erin is Frank's wing-man (showing the dynamic between the two for later on when Frank becomes part of the gang). But yeah, had this thought in my head for a while and had to run with it. I wanted a SORT-OF Erin/Dennis chapter but nothing too obvious.

Anyway, read and review!


	8. The Gang Finds The Bar

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Eight:** The Gang Finds The Bar

"So Charlie actually found something interesting?"

"Yeah. He's been hanging around down here for months just throwing rocks or looking for shit people get rid of".

Mac and Dennis were in downtown Philly. It was strange and scary and Dennis felt as though he may get raped or see something he couldn't unsee. It was gritty and there was trash all backed up in alleyways. Paint sprayed walls and abandoned cars. Chain link fences and abandoned buildings. Some low-class apartments and thugs hanging on street corners. They weren't too far from the main street that easily be driven to or walked to and the roads all lead to each other. Another road took them into the middle of town.

"Hey guys! Guys!"

The two teens looked up to see Charlie and Erin up on the roof of one of the buildings. It had been weeks since the incident with the car hitting him but Dennis felt he was getting closer to a connection between him and the redhead. According to him, he could feel it. She and Charlie were waving to them and pointing to an easy accessible ladder. Dennis and Mac looked at each other. They weren't ones to get their hands dirty nor climb up ladders despite the fact they also didn't want to miss out on whatever the two were doing. Mac heaved a sigh and climbed first. Dennis followed. It was only ten feet off the ground, nothing too big. You could barely see anywhere, although you were up higher.

"So this is what you guys do now? Hang out on rooftops?" Dennis wanted to know.

"No", Erin told him, "We were coming up here all summer and just laying under the stars", she shrugged, gesturing.

"And of course huff stuff and come up with ideas of what we'd like to do with our lives and write everything down in a notebook", Charlie put in.

"Charlie, you can't read or write", Mac stated.

"Nah! Nah-uh! I can to! Have you seen my English grades?" Charlie asked.

"Your teacher is probably Dyslexic", Dennis exclaimed.

Erin frowned, "Dennis, we have the same teacher".

Dennis just smiled as though he were about to prove a point, "And what's your grade in English?"

"A ninety-eight", Erin answered, folding her arms.

Dennis didn't answer to this, deciding to try and find something else to talk about. She had him there. English was probably her one good grade but maybe then again maybe all their teachers were all dyslexic or senile. Mac just looked around curiously, wondering what else was around here. He looked across the way, and noticed glass windows on the roof of the other building. He walked over to the side, there was a gap between the two buildings. Not by that much. There was an alley below and apparently from where he was standing the place next door had a back door.

"What's over there?" Mac asked.

"Over where?" Charlie wanted to know.

"The building right in front of you, the bigger one with the glass windows on the roof", Mac pointed out, gesturing.

"Oh", Charlie spluttered as though he'd just seen the other building, "We've uh...never explored inside. I mean we usually come around here either at night or after school"-

Dennis interrupted, looking at Erin, "You come here at night with Charlie? Are you insane?!"

Erin just promptly rolled her blue eyes and then pushed past Dennis, "Well, are we gonna stand around here clucking like hens or we going to see if we can get into this place?"

She started down the ladder and Dennis immediately followed her, Charlie and Mac following after. Mac wondering what Charlie had done to the poor girl to make her want to break an entering. Although the neighborhood was promptly deserted anyway so it wasn't likely they'd get caught. He hoped. He looked nervously around as Erin surveyed the door handle and jiggled it. Funny enough-it wasn't locked. Well it was abandoned. Who'd want to break into this shit hole? The four entered single file, the door swung open and the screen door made them jump when it closed. Sun light filled into the room behind them because the outer door was open. There were wooden pillars in the room, holding it up. Cobwebs and dust and dead mouse smell met their noses. There were two bathrooms: one for men and one for girls to their right. A door off to their left and another door twenty feet from that one. The space between the doors had shelves and a dirty mirror. One the right passed the bathrooms were stools shoved against the walls.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Mac wanted to know.

"Looks like an empty bar or something", Erin muttered.

Dennis just looked at them, "Lets split up. Mac, Charlie, you take the basement"-

"No, Charlie and I will take the basement, you and Mac look around up here", Erin decided.

"How do you even know there's a basement?" Charlie asked.

Mac had walked over and opened up the door and peered down a dark stairwell, moving his hand against the wall, he felt a lightswitch and sure enough, the light, faint but working, flicked on down below. He confirmed it was the basement. Mac made the call and Erin sighed frustratedly as Mac and Charlie went down into the basement. Erin and Dennis split up and looked in the bathrooms, both running out of them a second later as though they'd been gassed to death.

"Yeah, that definitely needs to be cleaned", Dennis coughed.

"Lets check out over there", Erin said, nodding and headed for the second door against the wall.

She opened it up and Dennis peered over her shoulder, though she through him a look as though she were afraid he might try to smell her hair or something and moved aside so he was standing beside her, not behind. The room was an empty back room, a vent shaft and some wall plugs were all that was there. Down stairs, Charlie and Mac found cleaning products, tools, every day items found in cleaning closets and tool boxes. Things people had left behind over the years. Also lots of rats. They went back up to the first floor where Erin and Dennis had soon noticed there was a back door too. The four met in the middle of the run-down abandoned bar (which is what they assumed it was considering what had been left behind).

"We found all sorts of stuff in the basement. Just stuff people left lying around", Mac told them.

"And lots of rats surprisingly", Charlie added.

Erin shuddered a little at the very thought, "You know what'd be really awesome?"

All three guys just looked at her and when they said nothing she continued.

"If someday we turned this into a bar", She commented.

"What? Like to own or something?" Charlie looked interested.

She shrugged, "I dunno. I think it'd be interesting. We can fix this place up and make it our own".

Mac just waved his hand, "That sounds like work. A lot of work".

Dennis made a face, "It'd be something to retire on maybe", he gestured with his hands, "But she does have a point, it'd bee cool, in thought".

"I dunno. I like the whole owning the bar thing", Charlie decided.

Dennis and Mac looked skeptical and exchanged looks. They were too young and good looking to work and be owners of something. Maybe later on in life if they had nothing else. Charlie and Erin were sure maybe they could talk them into it. Someday. The idea would be cool. Erin just stepped away from them for a second.

"Just think of it as a fun idea. Like a dream home or whatever", She told them, "What would you guys do to this place if you could?"

At this kind of exercise, Charlie started to rail off a few things excitedly and Mac had to put in some agreements that made Dennis put in his two-cents. Soon the four were walking around and just waving and gesturing and talking over each other. Laughing and talking excitedly. Erin and Dennis had called Bartending as they both pretended to be standing behind a bar counter. Mac commenting he'd like a bouncer like at night clubs and strip clubs. And Charlie called waiting and busing and cleaning as he didn't really care about getting his hands dirty. The four were just having so much fun that they didn't notice how late in the day it was getting. The sun fading behind the buildings.

The very idea of pretending to be able to do something was just too strong. The place seemed like a sanctuary for them.

Almost like a home of sorts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Short chapter, sorry. Just had to write this out quickly before it left my head.

& of course not the whole gang but this was just a foreshadowing! The next chapter takes place that night when Erin gets home & she ends up hanging out with Frank (because omg, I am excited to write some freaking hilariousness! These two are just ridiculous!)

**Read and Review! **


	9. A Bad Night Out

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Nine: **A Bad Night Out

It wasn't strange for her to come home after dusk on a school night. Nor reasonably strange for her come and go as she pleased. Erin had returned home from hanging out with the guys at the run down, deserted, and abandoned bar they had found. Well, after they had left there they had stopped at a couple of places to grab something to eat and just to humor Charlie, they did stop by the coffee shop where the Waitress worked after school and on weekends. She had actually enjoyed being around Dennis. Though she knew not to get too cozy. She wasn't going to give in. However, Erin's mother, Karen Burke, strutted like the terminator out of the living room and stepped in front of her daughter, arms folded. Erin was sure her mother would hound her about being out all by herself.

"Frank Reynolds called here not five minutes ago", Mrs. Burke replied, her expression hard to pinpoint but her daughter was sure she was probably disgusted.

Erin wanted to turn and run for it. Her mother wasn't entirely that dim as she almost usually was. All the well-to-do families lived in this neighborhood. And Erin was absolutely sure that her mother and Barbra Reynolds were in the same social book-type women's group of some sort or whatever older women did. Sit around and gossip like they were teenagers? Possibly. The redhead was waiting for her mother to say something.

"Did he leave a message?" Erin wanted to know.

"No. But he wanted to know if you were home", Mrs. Burke's hazel brown eyes lit up and she smiled almost too happily, "Oh but how stupid am I? I bet you anything he wanted to talk to you about Dennis".

Knowing Frank, he didn't call her to talk about Dennis. From watching films and TV, Erin thought it was an awkward thing being buddy-buddy with your friend's parents but Dennis and Dee's dad? He was pretty cool. He was the one parent you wanted to be friends with. Dennis and Dee's parents did not get along at all. Erin remembered Dee telling her a lot about the fighting. Mostly their dad calling their mom a whore. Erin remembered meeting Dee and Dennis in their Freshmen year and then in the winter, when the snow got deep, Frank always gave her and Dee a ride to school. When he was around that is.

"I'll uh...call him back", Erin told her and swept off towards the kitchen. She waited until her mother had gone back to watching TV and then dialed Dee and Dennis's number, she waited two minutes before Frank answered the phone, "Are you crazy calling here?!" She asked him before he could even say anything.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't have no human tracking device", He told her, "Look, just meet me on the corner of your street okay?"

He hung up before she could even ask what the fuck he wanted help with now. Before Mac had turned into his 'Mac Persona', he had been Ronnie "The Rat" and he had sold pot at school. So for the longest time Erin had bought pot for Frank. Other times she had smuggled stuff from her dad's liquor cabinet and brought Frank bottles of Bourbon or Whiskey or even Wine. Erin snuck back out of the house with a coat this time, her converse sneakers smacking on the pavement as she hurried to the corner of her street. Frank's car pulled up two minutes later and she got in.

"What the fuck Frank? You know calling my house will only make my mom obsess over me dating Dennis!" Erin stated.

"Its occurred to me that my wife and your mother have been drinking together and talking too much", Frank agreed, "Its also occurred to me that my wife is sleeping around and I got some intell on a couple of hot spots to pick up women".

"You want help cheating on your wife?" She asked him as the car pulled away from the curb and heading towards town.

"That fucking whore is already cheating on me. I haven't gotten any sex in over a week", Frank replied, "Just think of yourself as my wing-man".

"I'm a 17 year old girl Frank", She pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll buy ya a cup of coffee and a burger if you help me find a woman to bang", Frank negotiated.

The redhead thought it over and decided _"What the hell"_ and shrugged, "Alright, lets find you some female genitalia", Erin just sat back in the passenger seat.

* * *

The two walked into a bar full of singles and other adults Erin was sure came here to cheat on their spouses, meet other single people or swap dates for the night. She had seen some weird shit hanging out with Charlie while high and fucking both the McPoyle twins but this took the cake. Erin was sure a couple of these people were her teachers at school but she couldn't tell. She had a coffee latte and her other hand in her pants pocket trying to act mature. Luckily she was sure the staff of this place was high or drunk because she wasn't carded.

"What are you doing?" She wanted to know noticing Frank putting something on his head.

"Its my hair piece. I woke up yesterday and my asshole son told me I had a bald spot", Frank told her, "How do I look?" He posed with his hands on his hips.

"Like a 50's cover band singer", Erin said, she just stared at him as he started towards the dance floor, dancing and moving his hips, "Frank, what is that?" She tried not to laugh as she followed him.

"Its my move", He said slyly and laughing.

"Your move? You look like you have to go to the bathroom", She pointed out.

"Look, you start dancing and talkin' to some of the girls and I'll slip in and pretend to be with you", Frank explained, gesturing with his hands.

"Alright. I'll uh...talk to them about Oprah and Days of Our Lives or whatever older women like to talk about", Erin shrugged, sipping her coffee. She pretended to be dancing and walking around and came over to a couple of older looking women, "So uh...who died last week in the E.R.?" She asked them.

An older woman with blond graying hair looked at her over her glasses, "Ms. Burke what in the name of god are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Rogers?" Erin asked, nearly choked. The older woman was her math teacher!

"Hiya ladies, where's the party at?" Frank asked, coming up to Erin's elbow and dancing as he had been doing before.

"Uh...Frank this is my math teacher", Erin told him, turning back to the older woman, "Your single right?"

"Ms. Burke! I am happily married!" Mrs. Rogers exclaimed, frowning.

"Then what are ya doing at a bar?" Frank wanted to know, "Anyway, how about you and I just go talk for a bit and then talk about getting down to business".

Erin nearly facepalmed. The other women looked rightfully turned off and walked away. Mrs. Rogers just gave Erin a disapproving look and stalked off. Erin was pretty sure she was not going to get that A in math like she was expecting when the semester ended. The redhead turned back to the shorter man after a second or so.

"What's her deal? I'm attractive right?" Frank asked.

"If I was a desperate woman Frank, then yes, you are", Erin remarked, dancing on the toes of her converse sneakers and looking around for other women to talk to, she tapped his shoulder, "Over there. Model material. Platinum blond. Wasted", she gestured to the bar.

"Oooh", Frank looked pleased, "Here's twenty bucks, there's a burger place down the street, I'll pick ya up in a half hour", he handed her some money.

Erin smiled and shrugged, wishing him luck and then leaving to go grab some more food. She wasn't afraid to be out by herself and just walked down to the burger joint that was open till 2 AM. She just sipped her coffee and ate a small thing of fries. Someone came and sat next to her a moment later. It was the Waitress.

"Cigarette?" She asked.

"One", Erin said.

The blond girl handed her one and they lit their cigarettes. The Waitress sighed and blew out her smoke.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked.

"Helping a friend find someone to fuck", Erin told her.

"Nice", The Waitress muttered, "So what's up with you and dick face?"

"Nothing is up with us", Erin told her, taking a hit off her smoke, "Why?"

"Because that's all I hear from a couple of the girls who hang around Schmitty", the Waitress exclaimed, "Dennis is hot", she commented.

Erin almost inhaled some smoke, "Are you fucking high?"

"A great looking guy wants to bang you and your fucking two shitheads who smell like cum and god knows what else", She pointed out.

Erin put out her cigarette and returned to eating her fries, "That's nobody's business".

The Waitress cocked an eyebrow, "People talk about you at work"-

"People need to shut their mouths and mind their own fucking business", Erin stated.

"You punched Adriano in the face in the school parking lot, you get high in the boys bathrooms-", The Waitress went to continue.

Erin stood up with her french fries and coffee in hand, "I gave Charlie your phone number".

The Waitress jumped up, dropping her cigarette and stomping it out, "You what?!"

Frank's car pulled up a second later and some girl with platinum blond hair bailed out of the car yelling cusses at him. She left the passenger door open and Erin turned on her heel and got into the car, Frank continuing to yell back at the woman he'd just picked up but hadn't gotten anywhere with. Erin shut the door and buckled, leaving the Waitress to yell and scream and look upset.

"What's she so pissed off about?" Frank wanted to know, distracted at the moment at the young girl looking pissed off.

"Just. Drive", Erin said and continued to eat her french fries in silence.

* * *

After a good few minutes of silence, Erin turned to Frank, "So how'd it go?"

"Lousy! The bitch wouldn't put out. I even showed her my wallet!" Frank exclaimed.

"You do have a lot of money", Erin agreed.

"So what about that girl you were talking to?" He asked.

"Its a whole thing", the redhead just waved her hand.

"Wanna go back home and drink some rum and cokes?" Frank wanted to know, "I'm depressed".

"No. Think I'll surprise Dee though", Erin decided.

Once back inside, Erin thanked Frank for the money and food and then went upstairs. However, she ran into Dennis who was leaving the bathroom in just a towel. Making her nearly spit out her mouth full of coffee.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Dennis wanted to know, smiling.

"Um, just here to see Dee", Erin told him, though she kicked herself for even staring at him longer than three seconds. Moving around him, she quickly ran to Dee's room and shoved herself inside.

"What the fuck?" Dee asked, nearly jumping as she was in the middle of her homework.

"Your brother is half naked", Erin gestured with her thumb.

"So? And where did you get the coffee and fries?" Dee wanted to know.

Erin gave her friend the left over fries and ketchup and just down on the bed and kicked off her sneakers and took off her jacket, "Stopped to grab dinner on the way here", she lied.

Dee nodded and just at the food she had given her. Erin was annoyed when Dennis opened up the door to see if they wanted to watch TV or anything. Dee and Erin decided to actually agree to watch TV with him and three went into Dennis's room since his TV was the biggest (except for the one downstairs). Dennis went downstairs and brought back a bowl of popcorn. However he told Dee she couldn't have any and set the bowl between him and Erin. Erin took handfuls and handed some to Dee despite him saying "no popcorn for you Dee, there's not enough". While the two fought over the remote, Erin snuck downstairs to put the empty popcorn bowl in the kitchen. She went into the living room to see if Frank had passed out.

He had.

Erin sighed and went into the living room and covered him with a blanket off the back of the couch. She noticed his beer was dangling from his hand and was dripping on the carpet. She quietly slipped the beer bottle out of his hand and out it on the coffee table and then quietly went back upstairs. She could hear Dennis and Dee fighting still as she got to the top of the stairs.

_"I'm going to end taking care of them, aren't I?"_ She realized as she decided to break up the sibling fight for the remote.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Oh my god. Had too much fun with this. Hope it's alright! Some drama. LOL.

Kind of more foreshadowing.

LOL.

Enjoy.

**Read & Review! **


	10. Apples and Idiots

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Ten:** Apples and Idiots

[**Author's Note:** Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. 2 Months to be exact. I just found my muse last night and started writing up Chapter 10 on my phone using the note pad app on I have! That came in handy since I really wanted to write. I will also be working on updating my other, shorter, fic "Sunset Outside Philly" because Dennis won't leave me alone. Unfortunately when I get around to starting my actual in-show-time-line Sunny fic when the characters are in their 30's, he's going to have to suffer some more anyway. God I just love the Erin/Dennis pairing. I want to write them together but I can't bring myself to because I love the whole thing going on. Although I had the image of wayyy later on in the future, later 30's, and them actually together and it's probably going to happen. Just not. You know. Right away. Welp, I hope my readers are enjoying this & many more of my fics/ideas to come!]

* * *

November came before they knew it and it got cold pretty quickly just before the Thanksgiving holiday break. Erin was walking to school with Mac and Charlie. She had her hands stuffed inside her jacket pockets, nose buried against her scarf. Charlie was shivering as he walked beside her, his own hands pushed inside of his jacket pockets as well.

"I don't get it. It was warm, like, two weeks ago", Charlie remarked.

Erin just shook her head, half laughing at Mac, who was jogging in front of them but kept getting out of breath.

"Mac. Give. It. Up", Erin told him as they reached school.

"Hey, I gotta get pumped to keep this form", Mac replied.

Erin and Charlie just looked at each other. His face was redder then Rudolph's nose. But they weren't going to tell him otherwise. As they walked into school, Dennis ran up to them, a cup in hand. His face as red as Mac's.

"Dennis! What's with your face?" Mac asked.

Dennis handed the cup towards Erin, "Hot chocolate...ran...you", he breathed, smiling tiredly and out of breath.

Erin took the cup, looking at him with her eyebrows raised at him, "Uh, thank you. But um, how...?" She asked.

Dennis finally caught his breath, hands on his hips, "Oh I figured out when you get to school. Just took a couple of weeks to to learn your arrival to school schedule", he waved his hand.

Erin didn't look too impressed but she wasn't entirely weirded out either. She just thanked him again and cleared her throat before walking off. Dennis looked proud of himself.

"Dude what is wrong with you?!" Charlie asked.

"What? I brought her something and she accepted it. I learned in history class that in Greek Mythology that when a male gives something to a female, it automatically means their together".

Mac looked confused, "I think your confusing that with apples".

Dennis frowned, "What?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah. You don't just give her anything. You gotta give her an apple".

"Oh!" Dennis realized, pulling some faces, as though half wondering how Mac payed attention long enough to know this, "Wow".

Charlie just stared at them, "I don't think that's how it works. This isn't myth-whatever or book stuff your talking about".

Dennis didn't look as though he was going to let this idea go and clapped his hands, "Well, does she like apples?"

Charlie threw his arms up and looked like someone who hand't been heard, "The last time I checked", he remarked sarcastically, "I don't know!"

"Well looks like I'll need to find out", Dennis decided.

* * *

Erin drank her hot chocolate as she reached her locker. After getting her locker open, a swift play to her combination with one hand, she slid her bag off her shoulder to attempt to drop it into her hand. However another hand caught it. She turned to see Liam smiling at her, making her laugh.

"I smell milk", he commented.

Erin hand him her cup for her bag, "You can have it. Not enough chocolate for me", she said.

Liam took the hot chocolate and handed her bag back, smiling, "I'll uh make you a cup at lunch. Double packets", he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Smooth creamy chocolate", he laughed softly kissing her ear.

Erin blushed, smiling as she attempted to empty her bag and get her books. Dee and Ingrid walked up a second later and stood there awkwardly. Dee frowning, though looking more disgusted than disapproving. Ingrid was trying not to giggle. Erin and Liam didn't seem too concerned once they realized they weren't alone. Ingrid and Dee started to walk away, Dee throwing Erin a look to follow them.

"I'll see you in a bit", Erin replied, closing her locker door, smiling at him before she followed after the two other girls. As she caught up with them, Erin turned to Dee, "Okay, got in-tell from Maureen that Bill is looking for a date this Friday night".

"Oh man, a date with Bill Ponderossa", Dee muttered happily.

Ingrid and Erin had to stop at the girl's bathroom just up the hallway because Dee had started to gag at the thought and ran in to gag into one of the toilets. Ingrid turned to Erin after a second or so, both girls trying not to listen to the sounds of Dee's loud gagging.

"So you and Liam huh?" Ingrid asked.

The redhead just stared at her, "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend if that's what your thinking".

"Oh come on. Dee told me you lost your virginity", Ingrid whispered this last part, so only she could hear her.

Erin jumped slightly and looked around to make sure nobody was around, despite the fact nobody could hear what she had said, "I don't think Canada heard you, Ingrid! Jeez!" She stated.

"Aw! C'mon Erin! Details!" Ingrid begged.

However Erin was not willing to divulge any information. Dee came out of the bathroom, wiping some spit off her metal brace she had gotten on it. Erin grabbed Dee's arm and pulled her down the hallway a little.

"What's your problem?" Dee asked frowning.

"You told Ingrid?!" Erin wanted to know.

"Ingrid asked me like the other day", Dee waved her hand once she caught on why her friend was so mad, "What's the big deal?"

"That is not anyone's business but me and Liam's! I told you and Charlie because your my friends", Erin pointed out.

"Don't worry, nobody else knows", Dee laughed, looking at her reassuringly.

Erin sighed after a second or so. Though Dee told Ingrid not to ask her any questions and the redhead just shuffled behind them as they went to class before the bell rang. She said goodbye to the girls and dashed into class, dropping into her usual seat between Ryan and Liam. She barely spoke two words to anyone the whole rest of the morning and during gym she was taken hit with a ball in dodgeball, which was odd since she was the only girl in the class that didn't scream every time something was thrown at her and she was actually pretty good at most of the games. Dennis took a hit just to get out of playing and went and sat down next to her. She didn't budge when he did.

"Do you by chance like apples?" Dennis asked out of no-where.

Erin frowned and looked at him, "Why?"

"Just a ratio study of how healthy our school system is", He shrugged, oh-so innocently.

"I like apples", Erin told him, though she wondered when on Earth he cared if other people were healthy and just decided to answer him so he wouldn't end up bugging her about it.

Dennis seemed satisfied with this. A second later, Erin got sent back into the game thanks to Charlie's overwhelming energy at playing dodge ball. Erin was all too happy to get back into the game and was a little relieved.

* * *

Dee was heading to lunch about a couple of hours later and as she rounded the corner, she saw Bill Ponderossa at his locker. Of course she knew it was his locker. Not that she didn't stalk him or anything. She had just intentionally memorized his locker number. However, her gag-reflex was getting the better of her as she walked towards him. Bill was a senior, on the football team and very good looking. Though she had to stop halfway because she felt the urge to puke.

_"No! No! No! Ask now, gag later!"_ She told herself.

Though Bill had closed his locker door and was walking towards her. Dee quickly looked down as though pretending to shuffle her books but he took no notice of her and she turned to say something when she felt her gag reflex's nearly give out at full force and then decided to close her mouth to stop a horrific accident of being seen puking on the floor.

_"God damn it!" _

* * *

Mac and Charlie were behind the cafeteria, chucking rocks over the dumpster. Some were actually hitting the dumpster as they were thrown. They didn't feel like being inside at all anyway and despite it being cold, it was pretty nice out.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Charlie asked.

Mac sighed, "Well dad's in prison, again. And mom actually just sits in her chair watching TV, smokin' butts all day", he paused, "So, nothin'. Why?"

"Mom's having Uncle Jack over and the family but I dunno. I don't feel like being home", Charlie replied.

"Erin's again this year?" Mac asked, suggesting a usual alternative.

"I'll ask her. She usually goes to the McPoyles during the day", Charlie shrugged.

Mac frowned, "What the hell is up with her anyway? I mean, besides obviously the usual".

Charlie squinted, sighing. He tossed a rock, which landed on the other side of the dumpster, "From what she told me your mom is like super annoying. And her dad drinks and her parents haven't had sex with each other since she was a kid. She's pretty sure they're just staying together til she's out of high school then they're gonna divorce and she's gonna live with her dad", he paused, kicking the gravel, "She doesn't like being around them. Well, she and her dad have a pretty cool relationship but she hates her mom".

Mac nodded, "Well, ask her if we can come over or whatever when she gets back. Do what we did the past two years. Wait till her parents leave, we go in and make our own Thanksgiving", he threw a rock, which actually landed beside the dumpster.

Charlie nodded, liking that idea.

* * *

Dennis had an apple on his tray and was sitting in a spot where he'd be able to see Erin. Dee and Ingrid were sitting behind him because Dee wanted to see this "so-called-plan" in action. According to Charlie, Dennis's plan was to give her an apple. Erin was sitting with Liam and Ryan, passing a bag of chips around between the three of them. Well, Ryan was laying in Erin's lap because he was nursing a slightly broken nose from being hit in the face during gym class so Erin was holding an ice pack from the nurses office to it. His nose was bandaged and bruised. Dennis got up and pretended to head towards the nearby trash.

"Erin, want my apple? I can't finish it", Dennis replied, grabbing her attention.

Erin didn't give him an answer and just gave him a look. As though deciding this was an answer, he tossed the apple at her. However, Maureen Ponderossa was passing at the same moment and caught it instead. Though the apple was about to hit the floor so she merely saved it from being covered in dirt.

"Mind?", Maureen waved the apple at Erin as though asking if she could have it.

"Go ahead", Erin decided, smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

Dennis's face fell as Maureen skipped off with it. Liam's face broke into a grin and he started laughing. Dee and Ingrid looked away, both silently trying not to laugh. Dennis decided to find Mac and Charlie and walked off, dumping his tray on his way out of the cafeteria.

"What'd I miss?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you just missed Dennis trying to toss an apple", Liam told him.

Ryan tilted his head and looked at Erin to confirm this and she shook her head, making him laugh.

* * *

After lunch, Erin was helping Ryan back the nurses office to get another ice pack when they ran into Dee.

"What happened to him?" Dee wanted to know.

"Got hit in the face with a ball", Ryan told her before heading into the nurse's office.

Erin turned to Dee, changing the subject, "So? Did you talk to Bill?"

Dee pulled a face, "Not exactly. I think tomorrow will work better".

"You gagged huh?" Erin asked, folding her arms and smiling knowingly.

"Oh yeah", Dee nodded, biting her lower lip.

The redhead frowned, "Do you have any idea why Dennis would toss an apple at me? He tried to toss one at me at lunch today".

"Something he learned in history, I dunno", Dee shrugged. She really didn't want herself tied to what her stupid brother was trying to accomplish.

Erin was pretty sure she didn't want to know what had been going through Dennis's head when he had tried throwing that apple at her. Ryan appeared a second later with a much colder ice pack. Erin told Dee she'd talk to her later and the two walked off. Dee headed into the nurse's office to get a band aid since she got a paper cut opening her text book. Rickety Cricket was sitting in a chair, looking beat up.

"Hi Dee", Cricket smiled at her.

"What happened to you?" Dee asked, though staying away from him.

"Jocks in the locker room after gym. Beat me up", Cricket told her.

Dee nodded and got her band aid from the nurse before leaving, lying through her teeth and telling him she hoped he felt better. He took this the wrong way of course and smiled after her as she left.

* * *

Ingrid didn't like to gossip or anything of the sort but she couldn't keep a secret either. She walked over to the boys's table where Mac, Charlie and Dennis were sitting in the library. She knew Erin was friend's with Charlie so she bit her lip as she approached them.

"Oh hey, it's Fatty Maggo!" Mac replied, laughing.

"Hi guys", Ingrid cleared her throat and looked at Charlie, "You guys are Erin's close friends, right?" She was looking between the three of them.

"Yeah, yeah. We're very close friends", Charlie frowned, wondering as to why she was asking a pretty stupid question, "Why?"

Ingrid leaned over to whisper but this made Mac and Dennis lean over and making Charlie look very uncomfortable.

"Don't tell anyone I told you but she's been having sex with Liam McPoyle and Dee told me she lost her virginity last year", Ingrid muttered.

Mac and Charlie looked unsurprised and looked at her as though wondering how not obvious that was. Ingrid flushed and then walked away. Why would she even think to ask them that? Did she think they didn't know? Dennis was the only one who looked surprised.

"Does she live under a rock? Who the fuck doesn't know about this? It's plainly obvious", Mac threw his hands up to gesture.

"I had no idea", Dennis spoke up.

It went eerily quiet at their table and the other two exchanged looks before glancing back at him.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I had no idea she was having sex with Liam McPoyle", Dennis told them.

"How do you not know about that? She is always with him and his brother", Mac commented.

"I thought those were some stupid rumors because I do know she hangs out with them. I just didn't know she was sleeping with him!" Dennis spoke above a whisper but he spoke so frustratedly that the table next to them looked up as though they had been jumped by a noise.

Charlie slowly held up his hands, taking in a breath, "You have a girlfriend, okay? That you've already had sex with", he puncuated with his hands as though gesturing to invisible things on the table.

Dennis just leaned back in his chair, playing with his pencil and staring forwards, not staring at them or anything.

"And Dennis, just to be fair, I think she could do a lot better. I was really hoping that apple idea had worked", Mac commented, trying to appease Dennis and get him to focus.

But Dennis didn't say anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Oh hell. Well, he had to know sooner or later!

Here's hoping my next chapter is light hearted. Maybe.


	11. Not So Secretly

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy Cannon x Cannon & OC x Cannon

**It's Always Sunny In Highschool**

**Chapter Eleven:** Not So Secretly

They were on opposite sides of the sidewalk, across the street from each other. And she didn't notice he was watching her as they headed home from school. He kept glancing over as cars passed by, blocking views and the like. She was riding on Ryan's back as he and Liam were racing down the sidewalk, being boys and laughing. Dennis was walking behind Charlie and Mac. Dee had drama club after school so he let her have the Rover as a means to get home after. He told her to take the keys or he'd change his mind. In this sense he had yelled in a nice-way at his sister to take the damn keys. He was frustrated and in his frustration he had done something nice. Ingrid's words still rubbing against his temples as he walked: _"Don't tell anyone I told you but she's been having sex with Liam McPoyle and Dee told me she lost her virginity last year". _Well, hadn't they all lost their virginity last year? Well maybe not everyone but he and Maureen had had sex in the back of her dad's car last fall. He was pretty sure Dee had gotten drunk at some party and lost hers, the details of which he didn't care about or wanted because he didn't need the images of his twin sister having intercourse.

Erin and the McPoyle's disappeared a second later as they headed down a side street. Dennis felt relief flood him for some reason. Maybe it was because he couldn't bring himself to think about any of it. However he felt an obsessive compulsive tug nagging at the back of his brain. Ever since Freshmen year of high school he always said that he and she were the king and queen of the school and that he was a god and they were meant to be together. However fate dealt a cruel hand, just before the Winter dance their freshmen year she introduced him to Maureen Ponderossa. And he had then watched the redhead walk off with Liam. Dennis had tried to make her jealous and had decided to ask Maureen out and be his girlfriend. And looked how well that had worked! Erin wasn't the jealous type either. He couldn't break her. He couldn't scale the walls that were her defenses.

"Dennis, your starting to freak me out man", Charlie spoke up not a few steps ahead of him.

Dennis hadn't noticed it but apparently he was making a face that was making his two friends look at him with worried expressions. He just slowly brought himself back. Acting as though everything was fine.

"Must have um...dropped off there", He replied, laughing slightly.

"You sure? You kinda looked like you were gonna murder someone", Mac pointed out.

"Well you know, I must have been thinking about spring flowers or rain drops or", he paused, becoming slightly angry, "Or the fact the very girl I have been trying to woo for almost three years is sleeping with a gross, sour milk, cum stench asshole", he threw up his hands, "How did Liam McPoyle get her to have sex with him?! Hmm?! How can she even think about being around him or his brother?! She lives in the same neighborhood as me and Dee. She comes from a good home, a wealthy home I might add", Dennis was getting more frustrated.

Charlie took a breath, watching it rise into the air a little, "Look, I know she doesn't have the best test in guys. But I'm friends with them too and I know they smell a little weird and they aren't that great compared to the other guys we to go school with but", he paused making a slightly scrunched face, "I just think he's good for her, you know", he shrugged his shoulders, "She's happy compared to her own home life".

Dennis didn't really want to argue with Charlie. She was his friend and that's how they had met, through Charlie. At the same time he just felt like screaming and complaining about how wrong this whole thing was. He fought this urge and just shuffled his backpack from one shoulder to the other, "Alright, you know what? I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want it mentioned. It's done. Maybe your right, maybe it's her business", he waved his hand, "I fucking don't care".

With that he started walking forward again as though deciding to be done with it. Mac and Charlie didn't look too convinced but they didn't argue either and followed after him. Dennis couldn't lie to myself, he did care. About her. He cared about her. Everything else he decided to be blind to. What Erin did was her business, he would just pretend it wasn't there or happening. He would pretend everything was normal. Like always.

* * *

Charlie was laying in bed. It had been hours since Mac had gone home. A pizza box lay on the floor, empty. A brown paper bag of glue and paint was clutched in his hand. He was half asleep when he heard a tap on his door. He thought it was his mom coming to say good night as he sat up and squinted, the light in his room was still on but the hallway was dark.

"Mom?" Charlie asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and shoving the paper bag quickly under his blankets.

"Charlie we're the same age. Your three months older", a voice corrected.

Charlie's eyes snapped to attention as Erin came into his room, holding her finger to her mouth to stay quiet. She shut his door behind her. She was carrying her sneakers in one hand, a stealthy move. Charlie just sat there for a moment, staring questioningly at her. The redhead set her shoes and bag down on the floor and crawled onto his bed to sit.

"Hi", She said quietly, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, almost mouthing his question. Though he looked worried.

"The guys gave me a lift home. But two hours after my mom came home, my dad got drunk. They got into another fight. I was on my way to the McPoyle's", Erin explained, "But I need some glue".

"Oh", Charlie smiled and grabbed his brown bag from under his sheets and handed it to her, "Just filled it a bit ago after I ate dinner".

"Thanks", Erin smiled and took the bag.

"Fatty McGoo knows you slept with Liam", Charlie spilled, not being able to keep a secret. Not from her anyway. They were friends. They talked about stuff.

She had the bag half way to her face when he spoke and she clutched the bag with her hands, moving it away from her mouth, "I know".

"She told Dennis", He muttered, not meeting her gaze, tracing his fingers along his foot, playing with his worn out sock.

Erin had gone to take a hit of paint and glue and nearly choked on air. She coughed slightly and pulled the bag away from her face again. She just stared at Charlie as though he had told her he was dying. Her face had mixed emotions.

"She talked to you guys?" She asked.

Charlie nodded, "She didn't think we knew or somethin', I dunno. But", he paused, glancing at her, "Dennis, well...Dennis thought we were just making it up that you were", he didn't wanna say it again.

"I don't care what he thinks", was all Erin said as she took another huff from the bag.

She didn't take too many breathes of it because Charlie had made this batch pretty strong so she hardly had to take extra hits. Just four. Charlie watched her and he took the bag back when she handed it back to him. Charlie then took a long huff from it and the two grinned at each other in a high-like manner.

"Made it kinda strong", Charlie laughed.

"Just needed some so I can clear my head", Erin nodded.

"This probably sounds stupid but", Charlie wasn't sure how he wanted to phrase it.

Erin swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Charlie, I'm sure it's not-"

"Are you in love with Liam or something like that?" He wanted to know. It was probably the glue talking.

She blushed and made a similar expression to one who was just punched without seeing it coming. She just sat there for a few minutes, not sure how to even answer that. Maybe in a way she wasn't sure if she could or how to. Maybe she wasn't even sure of the exact answer.

"Charlie, no matter what happens you'll always be my friend", She then smiled and made a small nod, "I do have feelings for Liam", she sighed, "Just not sure of a lot of things yet. Maybe one day we'll find out".

"But you slept with him. So that's gotta mean something, right?" Charlie asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Erin asked. When he nodded, after inwardly debating with himself on the matter, she continued, "It meant everything. My mom and dad won't be together forever and I know a divorce is going to happen. And I know I will always have you guys and Liam and Ryan", she paused, finally standing up from the bed after a second or so.

She knew if it meant letting go of Dennis and pushing him away, she knew it would help. She couldn't tell anyone about those feelings and maybe it was best if she buried them now. He knew about her little secret and she knew he would hate her for it. Liam and Ryan loved her equally and without judgement. She was safe with them if something were to happen. It was safe for everyone really. Erin bent down and picked up her sneakers and bag.

"So can Mac and I come over for Thanksgiving like we did last year?" Charlie asked, remembering their conversation from earlier.

Erin smiled and nodded, "Sure. I eat with the McPoyle's around three. So I'll be home around seven. Mom and dad don't eat at home anyway and our out of the house by noon. Key is on the back mate so let yourselves in. My parents don't come home until after midnight, so you'll be safe".

"Oh wow! Thanks", Charlie grinned happily.

Erin thanked him for letting her share his stash and then she ducked out of his room again. Charlie snuck out and went to the top of the stairs, watching her duck out of his house. Apparently his mom had forgotten to lock the front door. He had wondered how the redhead had gotten in in the first place and hadn't even thunk to ask her. He shrugged his shoulders and went off to go back to bed.

* * *

"Stupid bitch", Dee muttered shoving her door closed and headed over to write in her journal about how much she hated her mother.

Dennis however, having no boundaries, came into her room the second she sat down and took out her journal. She hid it under her stack of notebooks from school and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want? I didn't eat your cereal or whatever", Dee remarked.

Dennis frowned, "I don't give a god damn shit about whatever your trying to apologize for. Look, this whole thing about Erin sleeping with Liam, it just keeps eating my brain and I can't stop thinking about it", he was pacing the floor, rambling.

Dee's blue eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"Your fucking friend Fatty McGoo came over to the table in the library and told us", Dennis exclaimed, "And apparently Mac and Charlie know".

"Of course Charlie knows, she told me and Charlie and Charlie must have told Mac", she wrinkled her face, "I thought it was always kind of obvious. It's funny you never figured it out".

Dennis was not in the mood, "And you never stopped her?!"

"I don't give two rats asses about who she sleeps with. Frankly your a dick and an asshole. So better him than you", Dee answered, "Now, get out of my room", she pointed towards her bedroom door with a jab of her finger.

"You know what? Mom is right. Your gonna die old and alone", Dennis stated angrily before leaving his sister's room and slamming the door behind him.

Dee sighed angrily and glared at the spot where her brother had been standing. Fucking great! More bullshit she had to deal with. She didn't care that Erin was sleeping some loser. She was just glad the redhead and her were friends. She gave no fucks about her brother. Dee sighed and grabbed her journal, trying to figure out what to start writing about: her mom being a bitch or her brother being an asshole.

* * *

"Do you think your parents will ever catch on?" Liam asked.

Erin laughed, "I hardly think so. They don't even pay attention even if I am there", she paused, kissing him, "Mother's security system isn't as tight as it was when I was ten".

She and Liam were curled up on the couch. Ryan was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Having been talking for a mere couple of hours, they were trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake him up. Erin wasn't going to say anything about what Charlie told her. Though she had pushed it far from her mind already. She didn't care and she knew he wouldn't either. His lips touched her neck and he looked at her.

"Stay the whole weekend", He whispered.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes", She half laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"You won't need any", Liam told her, smiling playfully, "It'll be nice and warm and fun once Ryan wakes up and joins us", though he was loving having her all to himself in the mean time.

"I'll tell my mom I'm staying at Charlie's", Erin decided, laughing and couldn't help but melt at the look he was giving her.

He pressed a kiss against her mouth a second later, smirking against her lips. They both fell into a silent laughter as she smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: **

Next chapter will be updated after the holidays & next chapter will be fun & light hearted & less anxiety.

My shipping muse is at war with each other atm. So. Bare with me please!


End file.
